Forged Undercover
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: Forged Sequel! It's finally here! Mostly Law & Order: SVU, but there is Sons of Anarchy. If you've never watched it, don't worry. I explain who they are and what they are in the story. Elliot and Olivia are requested to solve a cold case in California. They take their family across the country to find out more about Sons, but someone else is getting more intel without trying! E/O!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! This story is definitely going to be different, but it's a sequel to Forged.**

Elliot placed the last box down before looking around the overcrowded brownstone he just purchased with his wife. Although he would miss the simple life of Queens, it would be nice to sleep in an extra thirty minutes that would usually be spent on the road just commuting to the city. It had been five years since he and Olivia had lived in the city. After transferring out of SVU to go to Cold Cases, there were no more late night calls to go to crime scenes. If there ended up being one, they wouldn't know about it until the MO popped up matching one of their old cases.

"Elliot, baby, is everything inside?" Olivia asked as she walked out of the kitchen, squeezing in between two piles of boxes.

"Yeah, I just brought in the last box." Elliot said before helping his wife step over the clutter on the floor. "I already miss Queens. I miss our big backyard with the trampoline."

Olivia chuckled and kissed him softly. "Get over it, El. There's already a family living in it with twin girls on the way." She patted his chest before looking for another box marked kitchen. "Besides, I thought you were looking forward to living in the city again. We did this for our kids, you know?"

Elliot smiled lightly thinking of their two biological children. He was happy that Olivia considered all of his kids her kids, but he knew she was only referring to their youngest two at the moment. With Jamie in high school and Allen in Elementary school, the kids were getting more involved with their schools in the city than just worrying about how much time they could play in the backyard. "Yeah, I know we did. We could've just bought them an apartment and come get them on weekends."

"Ha! You could not part with Jamie for that long, especially if you knew that she would have more chances to have boys over here with no supervision." Olivia smirked before picking up a box. "Will you start organizing the living room please? I have the kids doing their rooms since they start school in a couple of days. I don't want them to be completely stressed before they get their first assignments for the year."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'm assuming that Jamie has the family room so she can organize the room to look like a home movie theater." Elliot inquired as he started moving boxes marked for the living room.

Olivia called from the kitchen. "You'd be correct. She already started moving those boxes upstairs. That's basically her hideout during football season." She grabbed her phone from her pocket and groaned seeing a text message from their supervisor. "Results came back on that new lead we had, dead end."

"Damn it! I thought we had something there." Elliot sighed before looking at his own phone, seeing the same message. "We'll have to go back to Harrow's statement. Maybe we missed something there. We're making slow progress. That's what we have to keep telling ourselves."

"I guess. Yeah, we have made progress." Olivia agreed. It was the one drag of working cold cases. Some cases were too cold to investigate. Most of the people were either dead or knew nothing. The one they were working was fifteen years old with no witnesses. The main suspect was a lucrative business man that seemed to be in a new city every time they tracked him down. After being questioned by the police back when he was first a suspect, he spun it off in the newspapers to make him look like the victim. The business became popular after that, allowing him to move from city to city and start new every time. "I don't know where he would go next. He's already hit every place on the east coast."

"We'll just have to dig deeper into his friends and family. Maybe he has a place we don't know about. We'll figure it out, babe. Let's just focus on moving today and get this situated out tomorrow." Elliot said kissing Olivia's forehead. He smiled lightly at her. "When you are trying to think things over, you over think and I can't get on the same brain wave. Besides, I need you clear headed tonight."

Olivia smirked up at him. "What do you have planned?"

Elliot kissed her nose before they heard Allen call for Olivia. "I guess you'll find out later."

"I will torture you if I have to." Olivia rolled her eyes with a grin before cupping him through his shorts. He groaned as his eyes closed. "I will be back for you later."

"You promise?" Elliot asked with a smile as he watched her ascend the stairs. She grinned over her shoulder at him before she disappeared down the upstairs hallway.

Olivia walked into her son's room to find him playing with the light switch, but the light wasn't turning on. "Did the light bulb burn out?"

Allen nodded his head and pointed towards the glass covered ceiling light. "Yeah, I turned it on, but then it just went out a second later." He ran over to his bookcase and pointed to it. "But, I got all my books put away, and I made my bed."

"That's good, bud. How about we go find Daddy's ladder and a new light bulb? We can fix the light quick." Olivia suggested before walking out of the room behind her son. "El, baby, where's your ladder?" She asked rounding the corner to look down at her husband in the foyer. Allen bounded to the bottom of the stairs and started rifling through boxes looking for a light bulb.

"Jamie has it in the family room. She's putting up her hanging chair that Alex and John bought her." Elliot said pulling out pieces of wood to the entertainment center. When he accidentally hit the glass window, he jumped from the noise. "Holy shit!"

"Elliot!" Olivia groaned covering her face.

Allen started giggling as he climbed the stairs with a boxed light bulb. "Daddy said shit!"

Elliot put the wood down and hurried over to the window. "We're okay! Nothing broke."

"Oh God!" Olivia sighed before walking towards the family room to get the ladder. When she entered the room, she found her daughter rearranging blankets and pillows on the different pieces of furniture. Her hanging chair was hung in the corner where the movie case was. "Hey girly," Jamie looked up at her, her brown hair slipping down her shoulder, "are you done with the ladder?"

Jamie smiled and grabbed the ladder that was laying on the floor behind her. "Yeah, go crazy." She started going through another stack of boxes, pulling out photographs from the previous years, some of them had hung in the house where Elliot lived with Kathy. But luckily, the pictures were only of Elliot and his kids. Kathy didn't even take the pictures. She didn't notice how long she had been standing there until Jamie looked up at her. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Olivia said with a nod before kissing her head. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, Mom." Jamie replied before her mother hugged her. "You were thinking about Kathy again, weren't you?"

Olivia nodded her head and breathed out. "Yeah, it's hard not to. What she did was..."

"Crazy." Jamie said finishing her mother's sentence. "She won't be out of prison for a long, long time. I'm surprised that she didn't get more time the more I look at the facts. The clinic could've pressed charges against her. It's hard to believe that I came out of all that drama."

Olivia kissed her head and cupped her face in her hands. "I'm glad you did though."

"Me too." Jamie grinned before they both heard a crash.

"Dad did it!" Allen yelled throughout the house. Both girls chuckled before going to find what was broken.

* * *

Captain Royce was a different kind of cop. He was your traditional captain by any means. He joined his officers for drinks after work and held poker parties after every case that was closed from their files, which was seldom. He had thick graying hair and a thin layer of scruff around his chin and mouth. He had been working the cold case squad ever since his wife's murder had gone cold. He spent most of his off time looking over every inch of the gruesome murder and had a viable suspect who he believed was the culprit. A man by the name of Wayne Chester. He was a nomad, a wanderer, of one of the most spread out motorcycle gangs out there. They had charters in England, Germany, Italy, and the US. Chester had spent the past twenty years living in Manhattan. Royce knew that the murder weapon, a fairly large knife, belonged to Chester. He had lived in the apartment below theirs and carried that knife with him everywhere in the building. After the murder, he never saw the knife on Chester again. But, the cops couldn't prove that the knife belonged to him.

Royce walked into the quiet squad room of the cold case unit from his office, heading directly to Elliot and Olivia's desks. "Hey guys, I have a request for you. I understand if you don't want to accept, but I would really appreciate the help with this one."

"Yeah, what is it?" Elliot asked before Royce handed two copies of the file over to them.

"It's my wife's murder." Royce said. Those four words alone made their backs a little straighter, their attention a little more focused, and their thoughts a little more weary. "My main suspect just up and moved to a little town called Charming. It's over in California."

Olivia looked at the file. "There's no charter there though."

Royce nodded his head. "I know, but there is a charter there for another club. Sons of Anarchy. They have been selling guns for more than twenty years, and I have a feeling he is the pick up man for the drop they are doing. It's gotta be big if they are calling in the nomads."

"So, what? You want us to bust two motorcycle gangs." Elliot asked with wide eyes.

"No, I just want to bust up the one that Chester is apart of. I don't even want the club, I just want Chester. Sons of Anarchy is being watched by the Charming PD. They know about the guns, but choose to be quiet about it since they keep the town safe from the neighboring clubs. It's a jungle over there, but I want Chester."

Olivia looked over the file and saw the list of names for the charter of Sons of Anarchy. The list wasn't that long, but some of them had the same last names. "They really are family over there."

Royce nodded his head. "Sons of Anarchy was started by a man named John Teller. He died about eleven years ago. He had two sons from one Gemma Teller, now Gemma Teller-Morrow. She married the club's new president, Clay Morrow, after her husband died. The two sons are Jackson and Thomas. Thomas died shortly before John from a born heart defect that runs in the family. Jackson, their other son, is seventeen now and is the heir to the thrown when Clay dies or leaves the club."

"This Gemma girl, she must've been young when she had her kids." Elliot said looking at Gemma's page of credentials. She had a rap sheet for assault and battery of an officer.

"She was eighteen when she had her son Jackson. She's had a rough life. That's for sure." Royce agreed already knowing the club's story by heart.

Olivia closed the file and dropped it onto her desk in front of her. "So, what do you want from us?"

"Well, you guys are great at this! You guys work fantastically together out in the field, and I was wondering if you could do some undercover work for me." Royce saw they were about to refuse, so he continued. "I'd be going with you. I just need you to act like newcomers to the town. I will be working with the Sheriff over there. I'll come to check up on you and see what you can come up with. I talked to ATF; they have been over there to spy on the Sons. They said that the club protects the town and its people. With you guys as newbies there, you'll be welcomed by the club."

"I don't know, Royce. I mean we just moved into our house. And, we have Jamie and Allen. We can't just leave them right when school is starting." Elliot said scratching the back of his head. He could tell by the look on Olivia's face that she agreed with them. They loved assignments like this, but the timing was terrible.

Royce smiled as a small blush came to his cheeks. "I checked over there to look at schools. The school is willing to take in Jamie and Allen on the short notice. School over there doesn't start for another few days. So, we can get out there and get settled before they have to go to school. Sorry if I overstepped my boundaries."

Olivia shook her head. "No, we're happy you did that. It gives us more to bring to the table."

Elliot shrugged. "Allen is already sick of his friends right now at school."

"And, Jamie has always wanted to go to California." Olivia smirked before looking up at Royce. "When do we leave?"

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review!**

Gemma sighed feeling herself wake up. Before she could even think about getting up, she felt Clay's arm wrap around her waist tighter before pulling her closer. "Stay in bed, love."

"I'd love to, but I'd like to see my son for the few minutes he's here before he leaves to go see Opie." Gemma smiled before kissing his cheek. She giggled when he nearly laid down on top of her. "Let go of me. Don't make me threaten you with my gun."

"My gun's already at attention." Clay mumbled into her ear before thrusting his hips against hers. She moaned softly as she bit her lip, looking down at his hips.

Jax rolled his eyes hearing his parents in their bedroom. He covered his eyes before knocking on the door. "Mom, I'm coming in." He opened the door, leaving his hand over his eyes. "I hope you are covered up. I don't need to see you two having sex."

Gemma laughed as Clay rolled off of her, still letting his upper body rest on her legs as she sat up, straightening her tang top. "You're fine. You came out of me. It was a lot more painful for me than you."

"I still don't need to relive it." Jax chuckled.

"You can uncover your eyes." Gemma smiled before her son did so. "What's up for the day? You going to hang out with Opie?"

Jax nodded his head. "Yeah, Piney is redoing his backyard and wants us to help him. He thinks it's my way of paying him back for all the food I've eaten over there."

Clay laughed as he looked up at his stepson. "You are going to have to do a lot more than redo his backyard to repay that debt. Your mother has to go grocery shopping for a family of six because of your appetite."

"Whatever." Jax said rolling his eyes. "I was heading out now. Did you need me to pick up anything?"

"Not that I know of. If I think of anything, I'll text you." Gemma replied rubbing her husband's back. Jax nodded before walking out of the bedroom. "Well, I saw him."

Clay grinned up at her, grabbing her hips in his large hands. "Should we shower before heading to the garage?"

Gemma smirked running a hand through his hair. "I showered last night."

"Bummer." Clay said before standing up, stretching at her bedside. "Looks like you'll be extra clean today!" Gemma squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to their master bathroom.

* * *

"Okay! Piney, that's good!" Jax yelled over the sound of the truck engine. Piney turned it off before getting out, handing his son and Jax shovels. Jax looked over at Opie. "I guess this is our job."

Opie looked at his father. "Dad, are you sure you want to do this? We're never here."

Piney nodded his head. "Yes, it brings up the value of this house. If I don't use it, it could be considered brand new." He slapped his truck twice. "Now, get to work. I'm heading to TM. This should be done when I get home tonight." Feeling like he had nothing else to say, Piney headed towards his bike.

"We're going to be out here until dark." Jax groaned as he climbed into the truck.

"At least, you don't have to live with him." Opie groaned before opening the tailgate. He jumped back when the rocks starting dumping out of the back. Jax sat on the truck until the rocks settled, giving him the chance to look around. He frowned when he saw a moving truck down the block. "What's going on there?"

Opie looked over to see what he was looking at. "Oh, they are the new people in town. My dad went over to welcome them. The guy bought the candy shop on the main street of town. So, we'll be seeing a lot of him. His old lady I think basically keeps him in line."

Jax shrugged with a smirk. "So, my mom and Clay?"

"Basically." Opie laughed. "They have kids too. I've seen their son. I haven't seen their daughter yet."

"I think that's her." Jax said staring at the younger girl carrying a fairly large box with ease. She had brown hair pulled up into a messy bun, wearing a t-shirt and shorts with black leather boots. "Please tell me she's our age."

Opie grinned. "You gonna go tell her you love her already." He chuckled when Jax glared at him. "Kidding man. I'm kidding. Dad said she was a year younger than us." He saw Jax still looking over there. The girl turned around when her father called her name. She laughed before looking over at them. Before Jax could even wave, she smiled at him and went into her house. "You haven't even met her and you already look like Clay looking at your mom."

Jax shook his head. "Ew! Man, I don't want to know how Clay looks at my mom. I love them both and all, but I don't want to think about them like that." Opie laughed before they both started shoveling out the rocks out of the truck bed.

* * *

Gemma sat in her office finishing up paperwork for the auto shop when Clay walked in. "Hey baby." He greeted.

"Hey sweetheart, what's up?" Gemma asked leaning back in her chair.

"Well, a little birdy told me this morning that we have some new citizens to the town of Charming." Clay explained settling himself down on the couch.

"Was that birdy the sheriff?" Gemma smirked.

Clay rolled his eyes with a smile. "Yes, it was Unser. Do you think we should welcome them to the neighborhood?" He started playing with the material covering the couch, not really knowing what his wife would say. It really did depend on the mood Gemma was in. Sometimes, she would be warm and welcoming to anyone who needed help. Other times, she was cold and harsh because new people meant outsiders coming in and trying to change things. He understood the fear; he just didn't let it take control.

Gemma looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah, we should. But, I should make something. Did you hear where they were from?"

"Manhattan." Clay stated as he stood up and walked to the door. "You should bake one of your famous chocolate pies."

"You do realize that you don't get any of it, right?" Gemma asked as she grabbed her purse, sliding her sunglasses into place so they rested on her nose.

Clay's smile dropped. "Can you make two?" Gemma chuckled before she kissed his cheek, patting his chest before she walked outside to join him on his bike. "I'm not kidding Gem."

Gemma laughed, letting her head fall back as she turned to face him coming towards her. "I'll double the batch just for you."

"That's my girl." Clay grinned before throwing her over his shoulder. He saw Piney standing outside of the clubhouse. "Piney, where are the boys?"

"At my house, making my backyard into a bonfire paradise." Piney stated.

Clay nodded. "We're going to see the newcomers. Do you think you could give the boys a break so they could join us?"

Piney shrugged. "As long as they finish their job, I'm fine with whatever they do." The other guys chuckled next to him before Clay put Gemma down and handed her one of the helmets.

Gemma frowned at it, but put it on despite her arguments about helmet hair. Clay just smiled at her and kissed her. "Safety before fashion, baby." He straddled his bike before feeling Gemma climb on behind her, making sure she was secure before he took off to their house.

* * *

Opie frowned when he saw Gemma's car pull up in front of the house. "Jax, your mom is here with Clay."

"Thank God for a break." Jax said wiping his face with his shirt he had resting on the deck. He walked out front with Opie and saw his mother and Clay getting out of the car. "Hi Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Well, hello sweetheart! No hug or smile or man Mom you do everything for me, I'd just like to say thank you." Gemma smiled as she walked over with her purse slung over her shoulder.

Jax chuckled and kissed his mother's cheek. "I'm sweaty. What's up?"

Clay pointed to the house with the boxes in the yard. "We wanted to see if you wanted to come and help us welcome with new neighbors."

Opie grinned and opened his mouth to speak, but Jax slapped his stomach. "Yeah, I'll go, but, like I said before, I'm all sweaty."

"Well, I can fix that. Get in the backyard." Clay said pointing to the back of the house. Gemma furrowed her eyebrows and followed the boys to make sure Clay wasn't going to thoroughly embarrass them in front of the neighborhood. "Take off your pants and lift up your arms." He said picking up the hose.

Gemma was about to protest, but chuckled when she saw Opie and Jax nearly fall over trying to get their pants off in a hurry. "Boys and getting undressed." She mumbled to herself. Clay looked at her with a smirk. She just shrugged and winked at him.

Clay blew a kiss and her before blasting the two teenagers with the house. They started laughing and turning so that all the sweat and dirt could be washed off. When Clay was satisfied, he dropped the hose. "Alright, go in the house and dry off. Put on some clean clothes too." He turned to Gemma as the boys hurried inside. "Now, about getting undressed."

"No!" Gemma squealed when she saw him reach for the hose again. She started running back to her car in her heels. Clay started running after her, but fell on the ground when he ran out of hose. He could hear his wife's laughter as she came closer. "If you spray me, I will kill you."

"I know. Help me up." Clay groaned reached for her hand. She smiled at him and gripped his large hand with both of hers before pulling him up.

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review!**

Elliot walked outside to grab a few more boxes when a black car pulled up in front of the house. He slowed his pace down and nearly tripped over his own jaw when he saw Clay and Gemma getting out of the car. He had memorized their pictures and profiles because he figured they would be hard to find. He never thought they would show up at his front door. He saw Gemma carrying a pie as she removed her sunglasses. Two teenage boys emerged from the back of the car, hair slicked back. "Hello?"

"Hi! We heard there were some new additions to the neighborhood. We wanted to give you the proper welcome." Clay said giving his signature grin, placing his sunglasses on top of his head while Gemma hook hers onto the neckline of her shirt.

"Well, thanks! You're the first ones to stop by." Elliot smiled before shaking Clay's hand. "Uh, why don't you guys come in? It's a little bit of a disaster, but I'm sure my wife would like to meet you."

Gemma smiled. "Well, we don't want to impose."

"Nonsense." Elliot grinned before picking up at box. "Come on in."

Clay put a hand on the small of Gemma's back, letting her walk ahead of him before turning to the boys. "Grab a box and help out." He mouthed to them, pointing to the few boxes left on the lawn. Opie and Jax each grabbed a box and followed them into the house.

"Liv, baby, we have guests." Elliot announced as he walked into the house. He set the box down on the entry table and noticed that Jax and Opie were carrying boxes. "Thanks! You can put those right on the floor."

Olivia walked out of the kitchen. "Well hello! I wish we had this place cleaner for guests."

"Trust me, sweetheart. This place looks like a castle compared to our clubhouse." Gemma smirked. "We brought this over for you guys." She said holding out the pie.

"Thank you! Wow, this looks delicious." Olivia smiled taking the pie. She looked at Elliot. "I already like living here."

Elliot grinned. "This is my wife, Olivia, I'm Elliot."

"Well, I'm Clay. This is my wife, Gemma, my son, Jax, and Jax's best friend, Opie." Clay said pointing out everyone. He wrapped his arm around Gemma's waist.

"Daddy, this grill is going." Jamie said as she walked up to her parents. She stopped when she saw the crowd standing in the entryway of her new house.

Olivia put a hand on her daughter's back. "This is our daughter, Jamie. Jamie, these are our new neighbors."

Jamie smiled lightly. "Is that why you guys were working in the backyard down the street?"

"Well, sort of. That's my house." Opie stated.

"My parents and I live a few miles out of town. We own the auto-repair shop here in town." Jax smiled back at her.

Elliot grinned. "There, we already know where to get our car fixed."

Jamie smiled before looking up at her dad. "Why don't we have them join us for dinner? We're grilling, and they could help us finish the pie I'm assuming they brought."

"That's a great idea." Elliot smiled before kissing his daughter's head, feeling his nerves start to build. He had heard about what all these people had supposedly done, but he could deny his daughter right in front of them. "What do you guys say?"

"I was in when she mentioned the pie." Clay grinned.

* * *

Olivia smiled watching her son play catch with Opie. She looked over at Elliot to find him staring at Jax and Jamie talking and laughing while they stood next to the fire pit. She chuckled and set down the plates on the table. "So, how long have you and Elliot been together?" Gemma asked her.

"Well, we've known each other for twenty-seven years. But, we didn't get together until about eleven years ago. It's a really crazy story." Olivia chuckled.

Gemma grinned. "Try me. I ran away from home and got pregnant three months later with a child whose father was a biker President and founder. I became a mother and wife at nineteen."

Olivia smiled as she started putting silverware in the different dishes on the table. "Well, I got engaged at nineteen, but broke it off when I found I was just trying to run away from my mother. Elliot and I got together when we found out his wife had been lying to him for five years. She stole eggs that I stored in a clinic. When I went to go use them, I found that she had used them to have Jamie."

Gemma's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"Exactly my point!" Olivia laughed. "His wife stole my eggs to have a child with Elliot so that he would stop working with me. She thought we had been having an affair for years."

"So, Allen?" Gemma asked pointing to the ten year old boy.

Olivia pointed to herself. "I carried him and gave birth to him. Jamie is mine biologically. I was there for her birth; I actually caused Elliot's ex-wife to go into labor because we got into a car accident. But, I didn't carry or give birth to her."

"Wow, I would've killed the bitch." Gemma stated shaking her head.

Olivia smirked. "I put the bitch in prison." Her eyes widened at her own statement. "One of my best friends in New York handled my case for me. I was pregnant with Allen when we got into court."

Gemma grinned. "I would've loved to see her face."

"How long have you and Clay been together?" Olivia asked looking over at Clay and Elliot talking by the grill over beers.

"Well, I actually met him before I met my first husband. We've been together for about ten years also. My first husband, John, was spending time over in Ireland having an affair while I was watching our younger son, Thomas, die. He had a heart condition that I have. I needed help and love, and Clay offered everything I needed and wanted. He's been a better father and husband than John was." Gemma smiled lightly as she looked over at Clay.

Olivia felt even more sympathy for this woman. She knew it would be hard to think of this woman as 'bad' when she had such a horrid past, but now it was going to be even harder. She actually liked this woman. Although she was a nightmare on paper, she seemed like a loving mother and wife in person. "So, is he in Ireland now?"

Gemma shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. "He's dead."

* * *

Jax laughed as he dropped his head back. "There is no way you did that."

"I did! I didn't want to wait until I was eighteen. My older brother, Dickie, he told me about a guy that could make me a fake ID. So, I got a tattoo." Jamie smiled before pushing on his arm. "Don't tell me you've never done anything against your parents' wishes."

"I'm in the blood line of a outlaw biker club. I do stuff against my mother's will all the time, but I make sure that she doesn't find out about it. As much as I don't like her rules, I don't want to hurt her. My father passed away when I was seven along with my brother. So, it's just her and me in this world." Jax explained before drinking from his soda.

Jamie smiled softly at him. "Well, hopefully it doesn't always have to be just the two of you."

Jax grinned at her, biting his bottom lip. "Yeah, hopefully."

"Heads up!" Opie called to the two of them. Jax turned just in time to see Jamie catch a Frisbee that would've knocked him in the head. She threw it back to them. "Thanks!"

"Wow, good reflexes." Jax said looking back at her, nodding with approval.

Jamie shrugged her shoulders with a smirk. "I've got your back."

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review!**

"Oh boy, I'm full." Clay said putting a hand on his stomach.

Elliot nodded his head. "I'm there with you. That pie was amazing!"

"Thank you." Gemma smiled leaning into Clay's side. "You guys were so sweet to invite us for dinner. Sometime we should return the favor."

"That'd be great." Olivia nodded her head before noticing Jax and Jamie laughing and whispering to each other at the other end of the table. "I think our kids have already hit it off."

Clay chuckled when Gemma looked down at the oblivious teenagers with a smile. "Easy girl. He's a teenager. Let him relax." He whispered.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "I just want him to be happy." She looked at his watch. "Is it that late already?"

"Yeah, we've been having so much fun. We lost track of time." Elliot grinned.

"We should probably head home." Clay said before looking at the boys. "Opie is staying with us. Piney went up to the cabin."

Opie rolled his eyes with a smile. "Of course, he did. I'll go get some stuff from the house quick." He said before standing up.

"Mommy, can I go with him?" Allen asked.

Olivia looked at Opie to see a big grin on his face. She smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, you can, baby." She watched them hurry out of the backyard through the gate.

Jamie stood up and started grabbing things off the table. "I'll start putting things away."

"Thank you, princess." Elliot smiled at her. He saw Jax stand up and start helping her, following her like a puppy dog with no end of energy. Olivia squeezed his leg, silently telling him to calm down. "So, is there anything we should know about Charming?"

"Well, it's a quiet town. Our club protects everyone from surrounding motorcycle clubs. I don't think there really is anything to know. Everything you need is right in town. If you meet a guy that's bald, goes by the name of Darby, let me know. He's been trying to sell drugs out of here for years." Clay stated trying to keep these two close to him. Anybody who could report back to him was an asset he would openly welcome. "With renting one of the stores on main street, he may stop by."

Elliot nodded his head. "Alright, I'll let you know if I see him."

* * *

Gemma turned off the light to the dining room before heading upstairs, seeing Opie already watching TV in the guest room. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well."

"Thanks, Gem. You too." Opie smiled at her.

Gemma blew a kiss to him before closing the bedroom door, walking over to her son's room. Jax was getting things ready for the night with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "Hey baby, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jax nodded his head before taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. "Yeah, what's up, Ma?"

"Well, I saw the way you were looking at that girl tonight, Jamie." Gemma smirked. Jax rolled his eyes as a blush crept to his cheeks. "You like her, don't you?"

Jax smiled. "Maybe. She was cool."

Gemma grinned. "Well, a girl has to be cool in order to get your attention. Are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. I'd like to." Jax admitted before walking past her to go into the bathroom. "Do you not like her?"

"No, I actually think she's a sweet girl. She started the grill. She cleared the table. She even kept up a conversation with Clay and I for a while. I think she would fit in perfectly." Gemma smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "So, I approve. Sleep good, baby."

"Thanks Mom. Love you." Jax smiled before hugging her.

"I love you too." Gemma whispered before letting him go into his room, closing the door behind him. She turned off the light in the bathroom and walked into the hallway. She turned when she heard Clay's footsteps. He stopped at the top of the stairs with the pie in his hands. "What are you doing? I thought you were full."

Clay grinned. "Well, I'd like to burn off some calories, have more pie, and have some fun with my wife."

"You are not eating that whole pie." Gemma stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, you'll probably get some too." Clay smirked as he backed her up into their bedroom, making her giggle as he closed the door with his foot.

* * *

"I'll be right to bed, baby." Elliot said kissing Olivia's cheek. She smiled at him and went into their bedroom. After checking on Allen to see if he was sleeping, he walked into Jamie's room. "Hey princess."

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" Jamie asked pulling out her ear buds and closing her book. She sat up on her bed as he sat down on it.

Elliot scratched his head. "You know the family that was here today?" She nodded her head. "Well, they are part of the reason why we are here. They have a motorcycle gang. They are suspected of killing multiple people and are highly dangerous."

Jamie's eyes widened. "So, why were they here?"

"Well, they aren't who we're after. We have to infiltrate their club in order to get information on another club they are dealing with." Elliot explained.

Jamie nodded her head. "Well, have they ever been convicted or tried on these killings? I thought your whole thing was innocent until proven guilty."

Elliot agreed with his daughter. "Yes, but these people are dangerous. They smuggle guns and sell them. They are just really bad people. I'm telling you this, because I saw the way you were getting along with their son Jax. I get that you like him. I could see it plain as day. But, I really don't want you hanging out with him."

"But, he's not even part of the club." Jamie argued furrowing her eyebrows together.

"I don't care. His mother and stepfather have spent most of their life in this club. His father founded the whole thing. I just think it would be a bad idea if you started dating him." Elliot stated before kissing her forehead. "I'm telling you this because I love you and want to keep you safe." Jamie nodded her head before watching him walk out, leaning back against her headboard.

Elliot walked into his bedroom and climbed onto the bed, dropping down on top of Olivia. She let out a chuckle as she put her book on her nightstand. "Well, hello to you too."

Elliot sighed. "Do you think I'm a jackass for telling our daughter she can't go out with a probably harmless seventeen year old?"

"No, you are trying to protect her. You and I both know he is bound to join that club at some point. Either way, Jamie is going to get hurt. Better she feels the pain of no relationship, than the pain of a broken heart." Olivia said rubbing her husband's back. She kissed his head. "Feel better?"

"No," Elliot groaned before looking up at her with his blue eyes, "but I know how I can!"

Olivia giggled. "Alright." She smiled when Elliot nearly pounced on her, planting his lips on hers.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

"Good morning, baby! Are you ready for your first day of school?" Elliot asked seeing his daughter walk in as he piled a plate with food for her.

"I want you to kill me." Jamie stated as she sat down at the counter. "I don't even feel like I'm going to school. There's no uniform, no carpool. We're definitely not in New York anymore."

Elliot chuckled as she started eating. "I thought you would be happy with the no uniform rule."

Jamie sighed. "Well, I am and I'm not. I don't know what to wear."

"What you're wearing is fine. Although I didn't like buying those jeans with holes, what you are wearing is fine." Elliot smiled before kissing her forehead. "Just worry about your classes and studies. Good grades get you into good colleges."

"Yeah, I know." Jamie nodded her head before Olivia came in with Allen all ready for school.

"Someone is excited to ride the bus for the very first time." Olivia smiled before kissing Elliot's cheek. "Good morning, sweetie. You look cute." She complimented Jamie before sitting down next to her.

Jamie blushed softly. "Thank you."

Elliot smiled before pointing the spatula at her. "Now, what is the one rule you need to follow about school?"

"Never punch somebody unless they punch me first." Jamie stated.

"No, yes!" Elliot corrected himself, making Olivia giggle. "What's the other only rule?"

Jamie laughed and nodded her head. "Don't talk to anybody in association to the club. I know."

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back. "Sorry, we had that boy here without warning you first."

"Well, I was the one that suggested having them stay for dinner." Jamie stated before looking at the clock. "I should probably head over to the school." She got up out of her seat and grabbed her keys before heading outside to her car.

"I feel bad." Elliot breathed looking after her. "I don't want her near them, but she seemed excited about spending time with him."

Olivia grabbed Elliot's chin. "El, Gemma got pregnant at nineteen because she met John Teller. Our daughter does not need to fall into that faint too. She'll be fine. Besides, we live in New York. A long distance relationship won't last."

Elliot's eyes widened. "I don't want her dating." Olivia giggled and covered her face with her hands. "Liv, I'm serious. You and I waited until she was five to start dating."

"That's because you were married, and we didn't know she was both of ours." Olivia laughed before cupping his face in her hands. "Face it, babe. She is going to date. She is going to fall in love, marry someone, and have beautiful grandchildren that we can spoil."

"She can only have kids the way we had her though. That's my rule." Elliot said. Olivia shook her head with a smile before looking over at her son. "Are you ready to head to school, buddy?" Allen nodded his head before hurrying out to the car with Olivia behind him.

* * *

Gemma pulled into TM and climbed out of her car before Clay pulled in across from her on his bike. She watched as he rubbed his hands and furrowed her eyebrows. He had been complaining for months now that his hands were bugging him, the muscles almost degrading for a few hours before they were completely fine. It worried her, but she would never tell him to go see a doctor. He needed to take care of himself. Plus, he would never go to see a doctor about something that the club could look at as weakness. The club President needed to be the most powerful person within the club, including his old lady.

She smiled when she saw Unser hanging around. Even though he was the sheriff, he understood the need for SAMCRO in Charming. He didn't like the club, but he understood it. "Can't stay away from here for too long, can you?"

"Well, not when I hear about another club possibly coming into town." Unser stated crossing his arms over his ever growing belly. She had noticed him gaining weight; she chalked it up to stress. "Do you know anything about that?"

"I'm just an old lady, Sheriff." Gemma smirked stepping closer to him. "If you want to find out those answers, ask someone who would have a clue about what you are talking about."

Unser smirked up at her. "You always seem to know about the Mayans."

"That's different. They are our enemy." Gemma shrugged before pulling her sunglasses from her face. When she felt a large arm wrap around her waist, she saw Unser's body language change. He always did have a protective side for her. They had known each other since they were teenagers after all.

Clay kissed the side of Gemma's head. "Don't tell me you are hitting on my lady again, Unser. The chief of police is supposed to behave himself."

Unser shook his head. "Just chatting, Clay. I should be going anyway. There's usually something that goes wrong with the first day of school."

Clay chuckled knowing what Jax and Opie had done last year. "It was only a firecracker!" He called after Unser before he got into his car, driving off towards the school. "You made sure to check his pockets though before he left, right?"

"Yes, I caught him trying to take your shaving cream." Gemma chuckled before looking up at him. "Are you guys going to be around today?"

"Yeah, nothing new that I know of. I'll find out once I get into the clubhouse." Clay stated before leaning down and pecking her lips. "See you later, baby." With that, his arm unwound from her waist as he started strutting over to the guys hanging out with the cloud of cigarette smoke above them.

* * *

Jamie closed her locker door and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Jax leaning against the locker next to her. "What the hell?"

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I figured I could walk you to class." Jax smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. He frowned when she shrugged it off of her. "What's the matter with you?"

"My dad told me to stay away from you. You're part of Sons of Anarchy." Jamie breathed as she started shoving books into her locker.

Jax chuckled darkly at her. "Of course, he did. You don't even know what my club does. I'm not a member, just to let you know. We're not out to hurt people. We're a family."

Jamie slammed her locker door shut, earning attention from everyone around them. "Last I checked, most families didn't go around shooting people. They don't sell guns."

"You've been listening to a lot of gossip, haven't you? You don't know a thing about my club." Jax smirked down at her before shaking his head. "You're scared shitless right now; I can tell. You're just another shallow person putting us down because you're took chicken to really find out about my family."

Jamie's jaw dropped before she pushed him up against the locker, clearly surprising him. "I'm not shallow, and I'm not a chicken."

Jax grinned down at her before grabbing her wrist and holding it close to his chest. "Then go out with me. Prove to me that you're not a Daddy's girl." He knew he caught her with that line. He saw the fire light within her eyes. "C'mon, Stabler, show me that you can take what you dish out."

"Fine," Jamie brought her other fist up and punched him in the stomach, making him release her wrist, "I'll see you after school." She whispered into his ear before walking off, never looking back over her shoulder.

Opie hurried over and held Jax up to make sure he was steady on his feet. "Dude, she nailed you good."

Jax smiled. "I know. She'd fit in the club like a glove." He rubbed his stomach and looked around at the many scared faces that just witnessed the encounter. "Nothing to see here." The others scurried to get to their classes they were soon to be late for. "I'm meeting her after school. I'm thinking about taking her to the club right away."

"You'd scare her off. Gemma doesn't like any girl you bring by, because you're her only son left." Opie warned him.

"If she really is as ballsy as she just was, she'll be welcomed into the club with no problems... and by everyone." Jax said before walking away towards his next class, trying to figure out what he was going to do with this girl to show her they weren't what she just accused.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review!**

"Dad, I'm not going to be home right away tonight." Jamie said standing next to her car in the school parking lot.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, why not? It's your first day of school. I want to hear all about it."

Jamie smiled as she opened her door, tossing her book bag inside on the passenger seat. "I know; I want to tell you about it. But, I made some friends and they want to take me out to get to know me. If I turn them down right away, they aren't going to give me a second chance. Please Daddy?"

"I guess. I'm glad you're at least making friends at this new school." Elliot sighed scratching his jaw. "Hey, did you stay away from that Teller kid?"

"As best as I could." Jamie stated before seeing Jax grin at her before trotting down the front steps of the school. His dirty blonde hair was wet from the showers after gym class. "I will text you later. I probably won't be home for dinner."

Elliot looked up when he heard Olivia walk through the front door. "Alright, I'll kiss your mother for you."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure it's for _me_. Bye Daddy."

"Bye baby." Elliot smiled before hanging up. He looked down the hallway to find Olivia and Allen putting their things away in the foyer. "Hey family! How was the first day of school and work?"

"I get to dissect a frog in school next week." Allen grinned before hurrying upstairs to his room.

Olivia crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, and I had a fantastic time cleaning up the shop for tomorrow's opening. Thanks for ditching me."

Elliot kissed the corner of her mouth. "I had to pick up some paperwork. I was forgetting everything about why we were buying a candy shop in the first place. I promise; I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Olivia chuckled before looking around the house. "I don't smell the familiar smell of teenage boy in the air. Jamie isn't home yet?"

"No, I guess a few of her friends from school wanted to take her out." Elliot said putting his hands on her hips. "Our girl has my people skills after all. It's only natural that people are attracted to her."

"Oh yeah, your people skills." Olivia laughed. "You keep telling yourself that, Carrot." She stepped out of his embrace and smacked his ass walking past him.

* * *

Jamie slipped her phone into her pocket as Jax walked up to her. "Hey, are you ready to go?" He asked with a smart smirk on his face.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked locking her car and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Well, Ms. Snooty Two Shoes, I was planning on taking you on a ride." Jax said. Jamie's eyebrows rose. "I meant on my bike. Get your head out of the gutter, Stabler." He handed her his extra helmet as they walked over to his bike.

Jamie felt the adrenaline start to run through her system. "I guess that's alright. You don't do any tricks with your bike, do you?"

"Hell no. I'm not going to risk ruining my bike." Jax said before climbing onto his bike and putting on his helmet. "Have you ever ridden one before?" Jamie shook her head before slipping on the helmet. Jax held out his hand. "Trust me."

"I probably shouldn't." Jamie mumbled before taking his hand. She was about to sit down behind him when he moved her to sit in front of him. She held her breath when he sat directly behind her, as close as their bodies would allow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you how to drive a motorcycle." Jax smiled before grabbing her hands and putting them on the handlebars. "This is your gas. This is your brake. Ease into them. It's a lot different than driving a car. If you press on them too quickly, you are going to have a runaway bike."

Jamie grinned hearing the engine roar to life beneath her. "Okay, that sounds easy enough."

"It's just like riding a bicycle, just a lot heavier." Jax chuckled before putting his hands her hips. "I trust you."

Jamie did as he taught her and felt the bike start rolling ahead. Jax's grip on her hips tightened a little bit as he brought his legs up, bringing hers up with his. "Just relax. This bike is going to listen to you." Once they reached the entrance to the parking lot, he turned on the right blinker. Looking both ways, Jamie pulled out to the right and hit the gas a little harder, catching Jax by surprise. He started laughing behind her, and Jamie couldn't help but laugh with him. Soon, they were soaring on the highway. "Pull over up here." He yelled above the wind.

The bike slowed down as she pulled over to the side of the road. When it came to a stop, Jax turned the bike off and got off to stand next to her. "Wow."

"I knew you would like it. You need help getting off?" Jax asked holding out his hand.

Jamie frowned. "Why would I need help?" She asked before nearly falling to the ground when both her feet were planted. Jax caught her and held her up by grabbing her hips. "What the hell?"

Jax started chuckling. "I call it beginners legs. Your legs feel like jelly, don't they?" Jamie nodded her head looking down at them. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"So, now where are we going? We're in the middle of nowhere." Jamie smiled up at him. She felt her legs starting to hold her up again but didn't let Jax on to know.

"Well, I should probably drive. Where we are going takes skill?" Jax smirked before lifting her arms. "No cuts, no bruises, you did alright." Jamie shook her head with a smile before he climbed onto the bike, holding his hand out for her. Jamie took it and climbed on behind him this time. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them around himself so they were resting on his lower stomach. His hands went for her thighs and lifted them onto his own. "Hang on."

Jamie scooted forward to get as close to Jax as she could before he took off, going back down the highway before pulling off on a trail just before town. The ride became much bumpier, making both of them chuckle as Jax drove up the hill.

* * *

Clay climbed up the steps before entering the office where he saw his wife working on paperwork. "Baby, it's a beautiful day. You shouldn't be cooped up in here."

Gemma smiled, not daring to look up at the charming smile he most likely had plastered on his face. "Well, somebody has to do the smart work for this company." She held back her giggle when she heard his footsteps coming closer. Her gasp was audible as he grabbed her chair with one hand and her hip with the other, turning her towards him.

"Smart work, huh?" Clay asked, making a shy smile grace her lips. "It works for that smart mouth of yours."

"I was pretty sure you liked my smart mouth." Gemma breathed sitting up straighter, her lips almost grazing his, her nose brushing against his.

Clay groaned before lifting her up into a standing position. "You better not be teasing just to let me go take care of it in the bathroom."

Gemma chuckled darkly before cupping his face in her hands. "If I told you to shut the door and close the blinds, do you think I would be teasing you?" She smiled when Clay's eyes lit up, and he nearly dragged her with him to do just that.

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review!**

"Alright, favorite subject?" Jamie asked as she sat next to Jax. He was laying on his back in the dirt as they sat on top of the hill overlooking Charming.

"Lunch." Jax chuckled. Jamie giggled as he sat up, resting his hand on the ground beside her hip away from him. His face was inches from hers, and she could feel his breath on her chest. "I don't like school if you haven't already figured that out."

Jamie rolled her eyes and pushed on his chest gently. "What do you plan to do after high school?"

Jax smirked at her, showing her the two rings resting on his hands. The two together spelled out the word 'Sons'. "My father started Sons of Anarchy. It was his whole life, even until the end. I intend to continue his legacy and hold the Teller name."

"Really?" Jamie asked furrowing her eyebrows closer together. "You don't want to become your own person. You didn't dream of becoming an astronaut or a cowboy as a little kid."

Jax laughed. "I wanted to be a firefighter at one point. Why would I want to be my own person when I've got a whole family here who loves me? It may be dysfunctional, but it's a family after all."

"Well, they must be one hell of an interesting family." Jamie smiled. She heard the motorcycles from down below and saw them pull into the Teller-Morrow lot. "So, do you live there with the club?"

"No, I live out of town a couple miles." Jax stated before an idea popped into his head. "Do you want to meet them? I'm sure all the guys would be happy to see why I'm not there talking about bikes with them."

Jamie felt her stomach drop. "Uh, I don't know. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you."

"So, why stop being a rebel now?" Jax asked leaning even closer to her. His palm pressed against her back, making her back arch. "I won't keep you out too late. I cross my heart."

She felt the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach staring into his blue eyes. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Anything else?"

Jax became serious as soon as the words left her mouth. "Be careful around my mother."

"I think I can handle her. She seemed really nice at dinner the other night." Jamie smiled before standing up, holding out her hands to him. "Besides, I've handled some pretty crazy women in my lifetime." Jax watched as she walked towards his bike and put on her helmet before grabbing his. "Are you coming, Teller?"

"I wish you were asking me under different circumstances." Jax mumbled to himself before hurrying over to catch up to her.

* * *

Elliot checked his phone again before walking into his and Olivia's bedroom. "Babe, she still hasn't texted me back yet. It's almost nine o'clock."

"Honey, would you give her some space? She told you she was still hanging out with her friends a half hour ago. You've probably blown up her phone with those thirty texts you sent her. Trust her. She will call or text if she needs us." Olivia said reading her book while laying in bed. She had already been drained from cleaning the shop and helping Allen with his homework. She knew her daughter would make the decisions right for her. "Believe me, babe. She is a smart girl. Whatever is going on, she can handle it. She's been through worse."

Elliot cringed thinking of her words. He knew that she hated thinking about Jamie's kidnapping. She still had nightmares about it. The emotional scarring still eating away at her a little bit every time she was reminded of it. It really hurt her whenever she could see the beginning of the scar on Jamie's back from the blow from the rolling pin. "That wasn't your fault, honey. That was Kathy."

Olivia glanced at Elliot before closing her book and putting it on the nightstand beside her. "You don't think that it messed her up, do you? El, she went through a lot. What if she never has a relationship like we do? What if she tries to settle for people because she knows what others are capable of? She learned the horrors of life way too early."

"Yes, that's true." Elliot stated crawling into the bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to cuddle into his chest. "But, I think what she went through will make her fight to earn the man that she deserves. Everything that happened to her probably made her see that she is worth more than some guy who will only honk the horn for her. She knows that the right guy for her is the one is willing to fight to be with her no matter what may stand in his way. He will be the guy that will surprise us in the end. We know he will never be good enough for our little girl, but, as long as he makes her happy and can protect her, that's all we can ask for."

"I hope you're right." Olivia sighed before kissing the corner of his mouth. "Do you wanna fool around?"

Elliot looked down at her. "Nah, I've had a long day." He saw Olivia about to yell at him, and grinned before kissing her. Rolling on top of her, he ground his hips into hers. Her gasp hit his ears. "I'm only kidding. If I ever said that and meant it, I'd kill myself for you." Olivia giggled before capturing his lips to shut him up for the rest of the night.

* * *

Gemma walked out of the office holding Clay's hand to find the club already halfway through the party. The bonfire was lit, the boys were drinking and dancing around, and the girls were in full supply, lending out their bodies to whoever requested. "We missed the bottle pop, baby." Clay grunted behind her, referring to the tradition of popping off the cap of the first beer bottle for each party.

"Well, did you want one of the boys to come in and get you in the middle of fucking me?" Gemma asked with a smirk plastered on her face. She didn't have to look at him to know he was eyeing her up and down. "That's what I thought."

Clay smiled shaking his head. "I need a beer." Before Gemma could even offer to go get him one, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, spanking her ass when she was firmly in place. She shrieked with laughter as he started walking towards the clubhouse. "Does anybody else want a beer?"

"No, but you're stepson is in there trying to woo a girl." Chibbs grinned before throwing back his head and drinking the rest of his bottle.

Gemma's head popped up. "What?" She looked over to the bikes and found Jax's bike with two helmets resting on it. "Clay, put me down."

"Gem, baby, just relax. They aren't getting married." Clay said trying to stop his wife from overreacting about the situation.

"God damn it, Clay, put me down!" Gemma yelled at him. He put her down before she stormed into the clubhouse with Clay slowly walking behind her.

When the both entered the clubhouse, the room was packed. But, Gemma knew exactly where Jax was the moment she walked in. He was standing in the corner talking to the girl from dinner the other night. "Clay, he's with her!"

"Wait? Now, you're happy?" Clay asked with raised eyebrows.

Gemma smiled and hooked her fingers on his belt loops. "Yes, she was sweet and kind. If she's got the fire to survive the club, she is Sons material. What was her name again?"

"Jamie Stabler." Clay stated before kissing Gemma's forehead. "I need something stronger than a beer to understand you right now."

"Don't drink too much." Gemma said before he walked off towards the bar. She grinned watching her son and Jamie laugh together, both holding soda bottles. "That's my boy."

Meanwhile, Jamie could feel her feelings changing with every second that passed. She knew what the club was about, but everyone was wrong about what they stood for. They were protecting Charming, their family. They weren't just about the guns and the blood and the murder. Although it was something that repelled her, the feeling of closeness was almost as powerful as that feeling. Jax treating her so well didn't help her decide whether or not to give up on this or not. She was playing with fire, but it had been a while since she had been burned.

Jax put a hand on her hip and leaned close to her ear so she could hear him over the blaring stereo. "Can I show you something cool?" Jamie nodded her head before allowing him to take her hand and tug her up the stairs. He pulled on a string hanging from the ceiling before a ladder came down. "Ladies first." He smiled.

Jamie chuckled before climbing up the ladder, leading to the roof of the clubhouse. "Oh my God! Well, we can finally get some fresh air."

Jax laughed as he climbed up behind her, sitting on the ledge and helping her to do the same. "No kidding. I was starting to sweat down there. It was so hot." He looked down at his drink, holding it with both of his hands. "So, what do you think? Do you still believe we're just out to ship guns around California?"

"Actually, I don't. I should, but I don't. No matter how fun this is or was or will be... it's still illegal. I should be freaked out. Right now, I should be shaking in my shoes for fear of what you'll do to me if I ever tell anyone. But... strangely enough, I feel at ease here. The new house is still too new to call home. My home has always been in New York. Although this is nothing like anything I've ever been accustomed to, it feels like a home here. I just don't know what to think at this point. I really do like your family though. I saw a little more of Tiggy than I probably would've ever liked to see in my life time." Jax laughed shaking his head. "Speaking of which, we haven't even seen your mother or stepfather. I thought you said they always came to these things."

Jax nodded his head before taking a swig of his beverage. "Yeah, they're here. Bobby said that they were hooking up in the office. They shut the blinds and locked the door a few hours ago." Jamie giggled covering her face with her hands. "How do you think I feel? They are my parents. I know more about their sex life than I do about my own."

Jamie spit out the soda she had in her mouth, coughing as she tried to regain her composure. "That's not... encouraging. I don't know what to say to that really. I'm kind of the same way though. The walls in our house are very thin. Although I love my parents, I don't need to hear how much they love each other."

"That's how I feel. I'm just glad my room is not next to theirs." Jax smiled before turning towards her, bringing up one of his legs to rest in front of him. "So, you lived in New York. What was that like?"

"It's a lot different than Charming. I can actually j-walk in Charming. If I did that in New York, I'd be run over and grabbed by a cop and given a ticket." Jamie stated making Jax smile. "I lived in Queens when I was younger. Once secrets started spilling out and facts were discovered, I moved to New York to live with my parents."

Jax frowned at her. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jamie shook her head. "No, it's fine. It was a long time ago. When I was five, my mother, you met her, she went to a bank where they store eggs and sperm and what not. She stored her eggs in there after she had a little freak out over something that happened in the news. Well, my dad's wife forged my mother's signature in order to get her eggs and carry a child that was hers and my father's. She had this crazy theory that my parents were sleeping together before all of this came out, because they were constantly working. My father didn't go home a lot. Well, my mother told my father, and they started trying to figure out how to sort everything. Meanwhile, I still had to pretend Kathy, my father's first wife, was still my mother. One morning, I found her searching through their safe in the bedroom for something. Whatever she needed, she couldn't find it. So, she packed up my stuff and hers, and we ran. She kidnapped me so my mother couldn't have me. I ended up back with my parents, but not without some pain and sorrow."

"Wait, so you're mother didn't give birth to you?" Jax asked not believing his ears. It was the craziest story he had ever heard, but she was dead serious.

"No, Kathy gave birth to me. She thought that if my dad had a child with my mom without knowing he would quit his job and forget about her." Jamie smiled kindly, understanding that it was a lot to take in. She didn't believe it half the time, but she remembered when Kathy came after her with the rolling pin. She could feel her back tingling right now. "Kathy is in prison right now."

Jax shook his head. "Holy shit! That's messed up." Jamie chuckled. "Sorry."

Jamie continued to laugh. "It's fine. You're taking it better than most people do. Most people don't believe me when I tell them all of that." She put down her empty bottle and turned to him so they were both facing each other. "Any other questions?"

"Probably, but I might have to wait with them." Jax said.

"Why?" Jamie asked.

Jax grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Jamie felt the tug in her stomach, immediately responding to his kiss. She felt his hands go to her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, feeling him lift her up to sit in his lap. She held onto him, afraid that the dizzy feeling she was getting would end with them falling off the building. He pulled back to looking at her, a smile lighting up his face. "It gives me a reason to take you out again."

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review!**

Jax pulled into the school parking lot and up to Jamie's car sitting alone in between the faded white lines. He turned off his bike and lifted his helmet off of his head. "Well, here we are." He got off the bike when he felt Jamie remove herself from behind him. She slid the helmet off of her head and shook her hair to get rid of any helmet hair that she may have. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?"

Jamie smiled and nodded her head before kissing him, sliding her hand down his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise. I won't embarrass you in front of all your friends again."

"I happen to like a woman who can handle me. It makes for an interesting dynamic." Jax grinned before kissing her forehead. "Text me when you get home. I want to make sure you get home safe."

"Now, you sound like my father." Jamie smiled opening the door to her car and leaning against it. He stood on the other side, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, I want to make sure my girl is safe. I don't want to have to drive out in the middle of the night to come and get you if your car breaks down, but I will if I have to." He dropped his forehead to hers. "I can call you my girl, right?"

Jamie shrugged with an impassive face. "Not sure yet." She grinned and winked at him before getting into her car and closing the door. Starting her car, she buckled up, blew a kiss to him from inside, before pulling out of her parking spot and heading home. Jax watched her with a proud smile until her car was out of site.

* * *

Jamie slowly opened the front door of her house before closing it behind her, relocking it once it was secured. The house was completely dark, and she could hear her mother's snoring from her room. She dropped her keys into the small basket before sliding off her shoes and going upstairs. Once she felt like she was safely inside her room without waking up her parents, she changed and climbed into bed, pulling out her phone and texting Jax that she was home and turning in for the night.

Elliot was wide awake though. He heard his daughter's quiet footsteps going down the hallway. He stared at the ceiling wondering what she had done since he had last seen her this morning before school. It was a new city, and with a club in down she could have gotten into any kind of mess. He didn't know if he was prepared to deal with that, especially when it came to his daughter. He looked over at Olivia and gently shook her to wake her up.

She snorted before her eyes shot open. "What's wrong? What happened? I'll get my gun." She went to get up from the bed, but Elliot pulled her back down.

"No, it's not that. We're in California now. No more cases for a while. Jamie just got home." Elliot whispered into the darkness of their bedroom.

Olivia looked at her alarm clock and rubbed her eyes. "It's almost one."

"I know." Elliot nodded his head. "She didn't even call."

"We'll deal with her in the morning. She probably has an explanation for everything." Olivia stated cuddling up closer to him. "Just go back to sleep. She's a smart girl, El."

Elliot kissed her head. "I know she is. I just worry."

* * *

Jax pulled his bike into the garage and pulled off his helmet before going inside. When he saw his mother's blouse laying on the floor, he closed his eyes. It made him chuckle though. He was glad to see his mother happy. He knew what his father did to her ripped her apart inside, and Clay helped put together all the pieces. Although it was a long time ago, he remembered hearing his mother's piercing cries through the walls after everything happened. His father showing up to his kid brother's funeral after fathering a bastard daughter to an Ireland native whore. Gemma's world revolved around his father, John. He remembered hearing the stories from the club. His parents adored each other. John had never dared to marry anyone until Gemma came along. Of course, she got pregnant after two months of dating. A young mother of nineteen and experienced biker of thirty plus years... "Yeah, nothing can go wrong with that." Jax smiled to himself before walking up the stairs, moving discarded clothes along the way. He tried to hold his laughter in when he could hear Gemma and Clay bickering just up the last few steps.

"Clay, Jax should not see his mother's fucking underwear lying around the house." Gemma gritted out as she tightened her robe around herself. She went to run her hand through her hair, but got it caught in all the snarls.

"I'm pretty sure he's seen a pair of women's panties before." Clay stated rubbing his eyes. He brought the sheet around his waist higher before kissing her cheek. "I have to go into the club early tomorrow. I'll pick up everything before I go."

"What do you mean he's probably already seen women's panties before?" Gemma asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Clay closed his eyes wishing he could just say what needed to be said sometimes. "Well, he's been to the parties. The girls are hardly dressed in there."

"Yeah, but none of them are my mother. I don't need to see that." Jax chuckled walking down the hallway towards them. Both of their faces turned three shades of red before he flipped on the light in his room and started getting ready for bed.

"I'm going to bed." Clay stated before heading back into their room.

Gemma smiled after him. "I'll be there in a minute." She walked over to Jax's room and watched as he pulled off his jeans. "So, you and that Jamie girl?"

Jax smirked as he looked up at his mother. "Yeah, Jamie and I hung out tonight."

"How'd you like her?" Gemma asked trying not to sound too intrusive.

Jax laughed at his mother's attempt. "She's great, Ma. She's more than just a city girl; that's for sure." He sat down on his bed. "You would like her."

"I already do." Gemma smirked before kissing her son's cheek. "Night baby."

"Night Ma." Jax smiled before she turned out the light for him.

* * *

Jamie walked down the stairs the next morning, rubbing her eyes as she heard her father and brother laughing in the kitchen. She smiled hearing her father tell the familiar story of how he and Olivia got together. She walked in and sat down next to her brother before Elliot set down a plate in front of her. Allen turned to her. "Do you remember how Mom and Dad got together?"

"I will never forget." Jamie smiled before taking a bite of her pancake. She felt the lump in her throat when she saw the stern look on her father's face. "I remember everything."

Allen pushed his plate aside. "I'm done. Can I ride my bike to the store?"

"Yeah, but Mom will text me when you get there." Elliot stated making sure his son didn't go anywhere on an adventure. Allen smirked before heading to the garage to hop onto his bike.

Jamie felt Elliot's eyes on her, but he didn't say anything until he was sure Allen was out of the house. "You didn't get in until late last night."

Jamie swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Yeah, I would've told you I was home, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Where were you?" Elliot asked.

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?" Jamie asked staring back at him with the same blue eyes. "I went to a friend's house. You wouldn't know them. The whole family was there. All we did was talk and play pool." She said making as much of it as the truth as possible. She hadn't technically lied yet; she just disobeyed orders. "We ended up talking outside for hours. We lost track of time."

"Did you have a good time?"

Jamie nodded her head with a grin. "I had a lot of fun."

Elliot smiled. "Well, I'm happy then. Just update me more next time."

"Alright, I'll try to today. I'm meeting up with them again. They want to show me the local mall. In other words, we have to drive forty minutes to get to it." Jamie laughed.

"Okay, I want you to text me when you get to your friend's house, when you leave for the mall, when you get to the mall, when you leave the mall, when you arrive back at your friend's house, and when you're on your way home." Elliot said listing everything off with each finger.

Jamie giggled at her father. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Elliot grinned at her before picking up his ringing phone, seeing Olivia's name flash on the caller ID. "Hey baby! What's up?"

"Are you coming down soon?" Olivia asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm just making breakfast for our lovely daughter. She's heading out with her friends again later." Elliot stated before making a plate for himself. "Why? What's up?"

Olivia smiled before sitting on the counter inside the store. "Well, I finally finished cleaning this place, and I thought we could celebrate."

"How?" Elliot asked with a frown.

Olivia rolled her eyes. No matter how dirty he could be, he could be so clueless sometimes. "El, I want to _celebrate_ in the store. You know."

"No, I don't know." Elliot said taking a sip of his coffee.

"El, I want you to fuck me in the new store." Olivia laughed looking out the window at the empty street. It was still strange compared to what New York was like.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Oh, that's what you meant. I would love to, but Allen is on his way down there to hang out with you."

Olivia sighed with a playful smile on her face. "I guess we'll have to wait then. I don't know when I'll be in the mood to have sex in here again. It'll be weird once we start doing business out of here. Oh, and we open tomorrow." She put her hand over the receiver when she started giggling. She just loved messing with her husband, and she could already hear the change in his breathing.

"I'll think of something. Just, relax, and I'll be there." Elliot said forcing out every word with as much restraint as possible. He would've already had his wife moaning his name if his daughter wasn't in the room. "I will take care of everything."

Olivia moaned softly into the phone, causing Elliot to let out a slight whimper. "You better."

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review!**

Jax smiled seeing a text from Jamie. _How do I get to your house?_ He texted her the directions quick before getting out of bed and hurrying to dress. As he hurried down the stairs, he could hear his mother talking to someone over the phone. She was walking around the kitchen, cooking breakfast, while she talked about the shop business, probably to a new customer wondering when their car would be done. Her hair was falling into her face as she dished him a plate and handed it to him.

"No, you brought your car in yesterday. It should be done in the next couple of days. I promise. We will call you when your car is ready to take home." Gemma explained before handing her son a jug of orange juice. "Can I call you later today for any further questions?... Thank you." She hung up the phone and let out a strangled groan. "People are never patient. What are you up to today?"

"Well, I'm taking Jamie to the mall. She's used to the mall being a short car ride away." Jax grinned. Gemma smiled before lifting up the car keys. "Yes, I will be taking my car. We went for a bike ride yesterday. I don't want to completely shock her." He caught his keys when Gemma tossed them to him. "She should be here any second."

Gemma grinned and tried not to look too excited by glancing out the window. "You really must like this girl. You have never invited one over here before."

Jax smirked. "She's special. She may be a New Yorker, but she is definitely different than the girls from around here. I brought her to the party last night, and she didn't bat an eye."

"That makes me curious." Gemma sighed leaning back against the counter, taking a bite of a piece of bacon.

"It should. She's been through hell." Jax stated before he heard a car pull up outside. "That's probably her."

Gemma looked outside, noticing the unfamiliar car in her driveway. "It's a white Pontiac Bonneville."

"That's her." Jax smiled before standing up and opening the door off the kitchen, trotting down the steps to meet Jamie. When she got out of her car, he grinned at her. "I'm glad you found it."

"Me too." Jamie chuckled before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards when he kissed her temple, holding her in his arms protectively. "This place is beautiful."

Jax looked back at his house and nodded once. "Well, my mom designed it. C'mon, she's inside." He wrapped his arm around her waist before leading her inside. "Just call her Gemma."

Jamie laughed as he opened the door for her. "What else would I call her?" She turned to find Gemma dishing up another plate of food. "Hey Gemma."

"Jamie! It's nice to see you again. I hear you've been keeping my son out of trouble." Gemma smirked, her brown eyes looking up from under her eyelashes.

"Well, as best as I can." Jamie grinned before Jax wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her with him to the table. "Are you always this happy in the morning?"

"I think I can safely say that it has more to do with the fact that you're here." Jax said before taking a bite from his plate. Gemma soon came over and set down two more plates, one for herself and the other for Jamie. "Eat up. It's a long drive to the mall."

Jamie looked down at the plate and started eating as Gemma came to sit down with them. "What is in this mall?"

Gemma put her cup of coffee down. "There's a few clothing stores, electronics, a few fun stores."

"What my mother does not say is that we don't go into the electronic stores." Jax smiled.

"Who does? I have my phone and laptop. What else would I need?" Jamie asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Gemma grinned nodding her head. "I like you." Jamie chuckled before she continued. "So, what did you think of the party last night?"

Jamie looked over at Jax. "It was a lot of fun. I underestimated how much fun this one would be." She jumped when Jax started tickling her. "Stop! That's not funny." She laughed.

"It is though." Jax chuckled before stopping and kissing her quick on the lips, pulling her seat closer to his. "You should really eat. We need to go soon."

"Well, stop tickling me, and I will." Jamie smiled before finishing what Gemma had piled onto her plate. By the time she finished, she was full and didn't want to move. "Please tell me we aren't taking your bike."

Jax shook his head as he shrugged on his jacket. "No, I wouldn't do that to you. It's a long drive just by car. By bike would be brutal." He looked over at his mother and waved. "We'll be back later. I'll text you when we leave the mall."

Gemma nodded her head. "Alright, I'll probably be at the club."

"You ready, babe?" Jax asked looking over at Jamie, making her grin from ear to ear.

* * *

"Go for a bike ride. Play video games at home. But, get out of your mother's hair." Elliot stated before nearly forcing Allen out of the store. When his son was halfway down the street, he closed and locked the front door to the shop before bolting back into the office he was supposed to share with Olivia for their 'business'. When he ran into the office, Olivia was already sitting on the desk with a catlike grin gracing her features. He didn't give her time to talk; he took what he wanted. Strutting over to her, he nearly pulled her off the desk in order to get their bodies as close as possible. His mouth claimed hers while he made quick work of the clothes she had on.

Olivia pulled his t-shirt off over his head before he got her down to her bra and panties. His fingers found their way to the juncture between her legs, not wasting any time to pump two fingers into her soaking wet core. She moaned into his mouth, riding his fingers. "El, baby, God, you're going to make me come before we even start."

"That's the plan." Elliot grinned before sliding a third finger into her damp heat. He grinned when she let out a noise that was between a squeal and a moan, making his member throb in his constricting pants.

"El, fuck me." Olivia breathed into his ear, gripping onto his shoulders.

Elliot's ears perked at the words coming from his wife's mouth. Making quick work of his pants, he flipped her over on the desk, grabbing her hips and shoving himself deep inside of her. She groaned into the wooden desk beneath her, gripping onto the edges of the desk to anchor herself. Her words unleashed him. He began pounding into her over and over again as if there was no tomorrow. The combination of his cock swelling inside of her, his open mouthed kisses to her back, and the thrusting causing her nipples to repeatedly brush against the desk was quickly sending her into oblivion.

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

Jamie giggled listening to Jax sing along to the radio, singing the wrong words. They had been on the road for almost a hour now, and the mall was in sight. "You don't listen to the radio that often, do you?" She asked.

"I usually ride my bike." Jax smiled before pulling into the parking lot. "Plus, this is my mother's station. It's her old car, and, like I said, I take my bike most of the time." He turned off the car once he was safely parked. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Jamie nodded before getting out of the car, slinging her purse over her shoulder. She watched as Jax got out as well and readjusted his sunglasses before joining her, taking her hand into his. He seemed a little on edge. "Are you okay?"

Jax looked down at her before kissing her head reassuringly. "Just a little nervous. The last time I was here, there were some guys that weren't so friendly." He saw her frown, and quickly spoke to get rid of it. "I won't let them get to you as long as I'm right here. Just keep your hand in mine."

Jamie squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "Alright." She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her waist in a protective manner. He was showing affection in the only way he knew how, and that was enough for her. "It's hot out here. Jeez! New York is much colder than this in September."

"Well, babe, you are wearing a sweatshirt. Just take it off." Jax smiled stopping them. He saw her tense the slightest, making his stomach turn into knots. "What's wrong?"

Jamie bit her lip. "Well, it's my back. Uh... the whole Kathy situation... she came at me with a rolling pin." She never really had to explain this to anyone. No one ever saw her back except her family. Even then, she tried to hide it because of the look that came over her parents' faces. "It's just a scar."

Jax could tell it was a sensitive subject, but he knew about scars. He wanted her to be proud that she survived the stories behind those scars, no matter how defining they were. "Well, it's just you and me. I'll show you my scars if you show me yours." He felt relieved when he saw a smile break out across her face. "C'mon, I'll put the jacket in the car."

"I guess," She said after a moment. Her hands pulled the sweatshirt off over her head, handing him the article of clothing to reveal a black tang top underneath, "thank you." Jamie watched as he put the sweatshirt back in the car before walking back to her. He still hadn't seen her scar. "What scar do you have?"

"Barbed wire." Jax smiled before lifting up his t-shirt and showing him the scar on his hip. It was spiked along the sides, showing exactly where he was hit the hardest. "When I was younger, my brother and I went searching for a rattlesnake. Don't ask me why." Jamie laughed as he ran his finger over the scar. "Well, long story short, we took the wrong path."

Jamie ran her own hand over the scar, watching as goose bumps appeared around where her finger touched. She smiled lightly seeing the effect she had on him. She took a deep breath. "Well, mine is from being whacked with a rolling pin." She swept her hair aside to one shoulder before turning around, looking at her through the corner of her eye. His smile dropped from his face as he looked at the large scar that started on her right shoulder and disappeared diagonally down her shirt. The veins around the area were slightly darker, but the scar was pure white itself.

His hand reached out and ran over the discolored area. He didn't say anything as he stepped up closer behind her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her hair. Jamie closed her eyes feeling his thumb rub against her jaw and down her neck. His lips pressed against her temple before he exhaling against her cheek. "I can't believe someone could do that to you."

"Well, the person who did it was imbalanced." Jamie whispered before he stepped back, keeping an arm around her tightly as they walked towards the mall. "You aren't freaked out?"

"No," Jax shook his head, looking down at her with a smile, "I'm actually proud of you." Jamie grinned up at him before kissing him hard, letting the car behind them wait.

* * *

Gemma smiled pulling up to the small store that had a new open sign hanging in its window. It made her laugh though when Clay fidgeted in the passenger seat yet again. "Would you just relax? Does it really bother you that much that you aren't driving?"

"Yes." Clay gritted out before rubbing his hands onto his jeans. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Well, we can at least see Elliot and Olivia on their first day of business. They seem like good people." Gemma stated before cutting off the engine. "Besides, they could be beneficial to the club." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Do this for me, and I'll do you one."

Clay immediately got out of the car and hurried around to open her door for her. She had to laugh at him sometimes. He offered his hand to her before pulling her up out of the car. The limited space between her car and the one next to them caused her to be flush against him. He grinned at her, the one that always reminded her of a happy evil looking ape. It made her think back to when she first met him when John brought her by the clubhouse, but Clay didn't know she was already taken and decided to play 'bed the new girl'. "You know, we haven't broken in your new car yet."

Gemma smirked before sliding past him. "With good reason. The last time you and I broke in any type of vehicle, I ended up with the gear shift imprinted into my back for three days."

"At least, it gave me a guide on how to drive into you." Clay smiled at his own pun. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "C'mon, I want candy." They both walked into the store, hearing the familiar bell above the door. Clay smiled when Elliot looked up at him. "So, how is the business of causing cavities?"

Elliot felt his stomach drop, but he didn't miss a beat. He plastered a smile onto his face. "Well, we just opened. So, I wouldn't know yet." He shook Clay's hand when he extended it. "What brings the two of you by?"

Gemma sat down on one of the barstools sitting by the counter. "We just wanted to see what you guys did with the place. I used to come here when I was in high school. It was the most popular place in Charming, well, besides anyone's basement."

"Really? I didn't know this place had been a candy store for that long." Elliot smiled before seeing Olivia walk out of the office wearing denim shorts and his button up dress shirt. If there weren't people around, he would've taken her right then and there. "Hey baby, look who stopped by."

Olivia grinned nervously as she walked over to Clay and Gemma. "Well, hey guys. I didn't know you were going to stop by." She received the hug from Gemma, smelling the faint oder of cigarettes and roses. It was an odd fragrance that seemed to fit the biker queen sitting in front of her. "How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good. We were just on our way back to the shop, and we thought we'd stop in to say hi to our new neighbors." Gemma smiled before pulling out her wallet and handing out a ten dollar bill to Clay. "Don't forget to get Tiggy something." Clay nodded his head before going to look at the candy. "So, how are you settling into Charming."

"Other than you guys, we haven't really met a whole lot of people. We've been so busy with the store. But, Allen is loving the fact that he can ride his bike all over Charming without waiting for a walk sign." Olivia said glancing outside at the empty streets. "It's very different from Manhattan."

Gemma chuckled. "I bet it is. I'm pretty sure we saw him pedaling around out there. He reminds me of Jax."

Olivia smiled at her. "Yeah, he's definitely an outdoor guy." She joined Gemma by sitting down on the barstool next to her. "Otherwise, Jamie is making friends fast. She's mentioned Jax and Opie quite a few times."

"She's a really sweet girl." Gemma agreed with her.

"Thanks, Elliot and I have had to overcome a lot with her." Olivia sighed running a hand through her hair. She saw the slight confusion on Gemma's face. "Jamie was kidnapped when she was five years old. It's a really long story."

Gemma's eyes widened. "Oh my God! How did you handle that?"

Olivia closed her eyes, letting a sad smile form on her face. "I didn't; I fought like hell to get her back, and kept fighting until she was mine. Like I said, it's a really long story. I'm just glad I have her back. I can tell what happened still effects her, but she handles it really well."

"A mother will do anything to protect her children." Gemma nodded her head, looking outside at her car, squinting at the sunlight beaming off of it. "Why don't you and I get lunch sometime? We can get to know each other better, and, who knows, I might make a friend who isn't involved with the club."

"Yeah, that sounds great, actually." Olivia said before pulling out her phone and pulling up her contacts. "Just put in your number and we can set something." She knew this would be a way to talk about the other clubs around. Nothing criminal would be divulged, but, nonetheless, she could get some information about the neighboring motorcycle gangs. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to other than my husband."

Gemma chuckled before moving the collar of Olivia's shirt. "Well, the hickey on your neck tells me you two don't do much talking."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

Gemma smiled seeing her son pull onto the lot with Jamie riding shotgun. She glanced down at the text message conversation she was having with Olivia before slipping on her sunglasses and walking over to their car. They both got out and smiled at her. "Hey, how was the shopping trip?" She asked leaning against the car.

"Pretty good. I got Jamie to try my favorite sandwich in the food court, steak with mac and cheese." Jax grinned before pulling out a bag and handing it to her. "We found this and thought you might like it."

She took the bag and peeked inside before looking up at the two grinning teenagers. "You two didn't buy me something perverted, did you?"

Jamie giggled into Jax's chest as he laughed. "No Ma, we leave that kind of stuff up to the club. Just open the bag."

"Now, I'm curious." Gemma said before digging into the bag and pulling out a metal sign. She flipped it over to find the painted white and black ornament that stated, 'Home is where my Boys are'. "Where did you get this?"

"At that antique store. Jamie saw it and thought it would be a nice gift for you." Jax said kissing Gemma's cheek. "We're going to go grab some sodas. Do you want anything?"

Gemma shook her head. "No, thanks for the gift though." She kissed Jax's cheek before hugging Jamie, cupping the back of her head. "Thanks baby." She said before kissing her cheek. "You two stay out of trouble in there."

Jax rolled his eyes, but nodded before wrapping his arm around Jamie and walking with her towards the club house. "Well, you just got the Gemma Teller approval."

"Why do I have a feeling that it doesn't stay with a person?" Jamie asked with a smirk.

"Well, she doesn't trust people, and for good reason. My father put her through hell." Jax stated before kissing her head. "You still tired?"

Jamie shrugged. "I could go for a cat nap." She shrieked with laughter when Jax picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jackson! Put me down!" She continued to laugh as he walked through the club house acting as if she was a sack of flour instead of his girlfriend. He grabbed a few sodas from the fridge in the kitchen before heading up to his room. He chuckled when she started grabbing things to try and get herself down. He placed the two cans onto his nightstand before grabbing Jamie's hips, tossing her onto his bed. Her laughter caused him to chuckle himself as he climbed on top of her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a cat nap, like you said." Jax smirked before wrapping his arms around her torso and laying his head on her stomach. "Wake me up in fifteen minutes."

Jamie giggled trying to push him up. She gave up when he wrapped around her tighter. He looked so innocent when she looked down at him. Looking at him now, you wouldn't know that his life revolved around crime and guns. She ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his face to get a better look at him. "I haven't told my parents about us yet."

Jax opened his eyes before looking up at her, wrapping his arms higher around her, his hands cupping the back of her head. "Well, they don't really like me. That was obvious when you beat me up in the hallway at school. I understand why they don't. My club has always been portrayed as just another motorcycle gang. It's not about that. It's a club; it's a family. We're not just here for business; we're here because we love each other."

"I can see that. Your mom keeps this place together. Anyone who spends five minutes here can see that." Jamie whispered before pecking his lips. "My parents are going to kill me if they find out I'm sneaking off with the biker boy from school."

"Then, we'll just have to change their mind about me." Jax smiled before kissing her again. When he pulled back, he placed his forehead on hers. "In all honesty, I don't wanna go to sleep."

Jamie bit her bottom lip. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Jax smiled. "Well, we can't do what I'm thinking about." Jamie threw her head back in laughter before looking back at him, playing with the stubble on his jawline. "How good are you at driving cars?"

"Well," Jamie started before using her strength to flip them over, sitting down on Jax's stomach. He grinned up at her, "I can drive in New York traffic during rush hour. I'd say I'm a pretty good driver."

"You wanna go test drive some cars downstairs?" Jax asked with a mischievous smirk.

Jamie grinned before pecking his lips. "I'll race you." She climbed up off of him and ran out the door with him running on her tail. He couldn't help but smile when she leaped down the last five stairs and rushed out of the clubhouse to get to the lot. He caught her right outside the door and grabbed her waist, picking her up and kissing her neck. "You're cheating." She stated.

"Fine, I'll get you fair and square." He put her down on her feet and squatted slightly, acting like a predator after it's prey. "You gonna run or play."

"Depends, do you think you can get me?" Jamie smirked. Jax stood up straight about to say something when she tackled him onto the ground, causing them both to burst into a fit of laughter.

Jax smiled looking up at her, still pinned to the ground from her hands on his chest. "Okay, you caught me at a moment of weakness."

Jamie shook her head with a grin. "C'mon." She stood up and held out her hands. "Let's go." She helped him stand up before he gestured for her to hop onto his back. She grabbed onto his shoulders before jumping up, letting him catch her legs at his sides before he started walking over to the office where his mother was.

* * *

Olivia grinned feeling Elliot's lips on her neck. She signed the last paper in front of her before setting it aside and grabbing the next stack. "Baby, we have to file this report if we're going to catch this club. We're here for work. This isn't a vacation, remember?"

"The motorcycles driving through town remind me enough." Elliot stated before looking over her shoulder at the files. "We haven't gotten any intel on this club yet."

"Baby, we just got here. We need to earn trust. The club has a weak spot somewhere. We just need to find it and get in." Olivia sighed before looking at him, her nose millimeters from his cheek. "We could be here a while."

Elliot nodded his head. "That worries me. The deeper we get, the more the kids are going to question things. I know that we told the kids to stay away from that club, but Teller is in the same school as Jamie. Jamie is like us. She likes to go after that things that are going to make her burn in the end. She needs to know about the things she's not supposed to know about. I'm worried that she's going to fall into bed with this club, and we'll be the ones to put her there."

Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Thank God you thinking the same thing. I thought I was the only one." She kissed his cheek. "We're just going to have to talk to her again and see what's going on. We told her that they were bad people that committed crimes. She's smart enough not to get involved with that."

"It may not be about how smart she is." Elliot said before stepping over to the store window and looking out at the diming sky. "The club is all about family and protecting family. That is what will draw her in."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

Elliot watched his daughter walk through the front door with a huge grin on her face from the living room. "Hey, baby, did you have a good day?"

Jamie stepped into the living room, slipping her hands into her back pockets of her jeans. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun today." She sat down next to her father on the couch, looking around the areas of the house within sight. "Where is Mom and Allen?"

"Your mother took him to go get new shoes. Apparently, he grew out of the ones he has now." Elliot stated before putting down the paper he was reading. "If I ask you something, can you answer me honestly?"

Jamie felt her face heat up, but nodded her head. "Of course, Daddy."

Elliot nodded his head once before looking up at her blue eyes, the same ones that looked up at him the first time he met her in the hospital. How different all of that should have been... He shook his head, clearing those thoughts from his head. "Has that biker kid been bothering you at all?"

"He did the first few days of school, but he hasn't been bothering me since then." Jamie answered honestly. She felt her heart thumping against her chest, and she was almost positive that her father could hear it. "He's not all that bad. He's just some cocky guy who loves his family. You can see that whenever he's with that other kid from down the street. He's a lot different than you made him out to be."

"How much time have you spent with this boy?" Elliot asked.

Jamie shrugged. "We have almost every class together. I'm bound to get to know him." She ran a hand through her hair. "I was partnered with him for a project. He's actually a really good guy, Daddy."

Elliot moved a stray hair hanging in front of her face behind her ear. "It may seem that way now, but you haven't seen him doing business." He cupped her face in his hands. "Don't let him fool you."

"What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" Jamie asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I just... I just want to protect you." Elliot explained before kissing her forehead. "It's my job."

Jamie closed her eyes, putting her hands on his wrists. "I know." She smiled lightly at him. "I just don't want you to judge people by their covers. You tend to do that with people who already have attached labels."

Elliot nodded his head. "Yes, I do, but this boy is bad news. If he needs to, he will not hesitate to kill you."

"Now, I think you are exaggerating." Jamie stated with a frown. "This is beyond overprotective, Daddy. You're scaring me."

"Good, because Jackson Teller should scare you." Elliot said before noticing her attire. "A tang top? You never wear tang tops?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "It's not always eighty degrees in New York." She knew that her reasoning went deeper than that, but she hated to bring it up with her father especially when he was already in protective mode. "I guess I forgot my sweatshirt in my friend's car. I'll have to go back and get it sometime."

Elliot smiled. "Why don't you spend the night at your friend's house? Your brother is hanging out with a bunch of the neighborhood kids for the night. It's the weekend."

"You just want the night alone with Mom." Jamie chuckled before standing up and tugging up her jeans. She saw Elliot look at her scar, some of the humor draining from his eyes, before looking back at her. She hated that her scar did that to him, made him think of everything that happened to her as a child because of her parent's unacted feelings towards each other during his first marriage. She remembered everything perfectly, and it still hurt that it was hurting her parents even now.

"Well, you aren't wrong." Elliot smiled up at her, making Jamie gag. He laughed at her before pointing to her room upstairs. "Go pack a bag. Just text me and update me. Call your mother and let her know."

"I will." Jamie smiled before nearly sprinting upstairs. Once she was in her room, she took out her phone and dialed Jax's number.

* * *

Jax laughed with Clay outside the clubhouse before his phone started ringing. He grabbed and grinned seeing Jamie's name on his screen. "I gotta take this." He said before stepping away and answering. "Hey baby, miss me already?"

"Ha ha." Jamie said as she pulled out a duffle bag and packed a few clothes. "My dad just told me to go ahead and spend the night with the friend I was hanging out with today. He wants the house to himself so he can have his way with my mother."

"Well," Jax chuckled leaning against the railing, "where do you want to stay? I'm sure my mom and Clay wouldn't mind you staying at the house. Otherwise, we could stay at the clubhouse."

Jamie smiled as she started grabbing things off of her dresser. "I don't care. You can pick. I'll just meet you at your house. My parents will see my car if I leave it at the club."

Jax nodded his head looking towards the office. "Okay, then we might as well stay at the house. My mom will love it. I'll talk to her now and meet you at my house. If I'm not there, just let yourself in."

"Alright, I'll see you there, baby." Jamie grinned before hanging up her phone.

Jax smiled before hanging up and jogging towards the office. When he entered the small hot room, he saw his mother holding the fan in front of her face while she looked down at some paperwork, her glasses sitting on the end of her nose. "Hey Ma."

Gemma looked up and greeted her son with a warm smile. "Hey darling, what's up?"

"I have a question for you, but there's a request attached to it." Jax started to explain as he moved to sit down on the couch.

"Oh boy, should I be nervous?" Gemma asked setting down the fan and sitting back in her chair.

Jax shrugged. "I don't know. It's about Jamie."

Gemma grinned looking at her son. "You really like that girl, huh? She's sweet."

"Yeah, I know. Her parents just gave her permission to spend the night, and I was wondering if she could stay at the house with us." Jax stated peeling off his cut to ease some of the heat building up inside the leather garment. "Her parents don't know she's staying with me, because they don't want her hanging around with me because I'm part of the 'biker gang'."

"Of course, they don't." Gemma stated before taking off her glasses. "I don't know. They are good people, and they love Jamie."

Jax nodded. "I know. I can see that. Believe me. But, I really like her, Ma. I just... don't want to risk losing her right now."

Gemma leaned over and kissed her son. "You're falling for this girl." Jax blushed, making Gemma grin ear to ear. "You are! I can see it. Alright, she can stay, but I don't want any funny business going on. I don't need to become a grandmother yet."

"Believe me, as much as I want to, we're not ready." Jax stated before kissing his mother's cheek. "Thanks Ma."

"No problem, baby." Gemma breathed before she looked back at her paperwork. "When is she coming?"

Jax looked at his phone. "She just called me. She's packing right now. We're going to stay at the house, so I was going to go meet her there."

Gemma nodded her head before tossing him the keys to his car. "Tell Clay what's going on and then head up. We're going to have a club breakfast at the house tomorrow, so prepare her."

"Tiggy already flashed her. I don't need to prepare her for anything more." Jax smirked before jogging out of the office, leaving his mother in a fit of laughter.

* * *

Olivia walked into her house to find the house completely silent. She grinned when she saw the crack of light coming from their bedroom. "El, baby, what are you doing?"

"Preparing for a whole night to ourselves." Elliot stated as he walked out of the bedroom completely naked. "Care to join me?"

"I sure will." Olivia laughed as she climbed the stairs.

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Please review!**

Gemma laughed seeing her son sit at the dining room table staring at his phone. "Honey, why don't you go talk to Clay or something? If she's driving, she won't be texting you. You can watch for her out there." She grabbed the stack of dishes she had told him to lay out for their dinner and placed them into his hands. "You can set up the picnic table out there for us."

"She said she left her house. She should've been here by now." Jax stated as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Honey," Gemma said cupping her son's face in her hands, "I bet you will see her coming up the driveway in a few minutes and she will tell you that she couldn't get away from her parents without being smothered with hugs and kisses. When did you become a needy boyfriend?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "I'm not needy. I'm just worried. Although, her driving skills are much better than mine."

Gemma shook her head before pointing out the window. "I see her car now. Go out there. I'll be there in a second with the rest of this food."

Jamie got out of her car and opened the back door to her car when she felt Jax's arms wrap around her waist from behind and lift her up, making her shriek. "Jackson! You've done this six times today." She chuckled when he put her back down and turned her around to kiss her. "Aren't you getting sick of picking me up already?"

"Not really. Your reaction is the best part." Jax smirked before grabbing her bag from the back seat and closing the door for her. "You are dressed like my mother."

"Well, then you have the same taste as her, because you bought this for me today." Jamie smirked crossing her arms over her chest. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, her wavy brown hair accenting the earrings that were dangling down from her earlobes. She had a black shirt on that was hanging loosely on her shoulders, the loose quarter sleeves had slits in them, showing off different portions of her upper arms. Her jeans hugged her hips and legs and were held up with a black and gold belt. The only difference between her outfit and something his mother would wear were the old worn out black and white sneakers on her feet. His mother would avoid taking her medication if it meant she could keep wearing her boots. "I thought it looked nice."

Jax nodded. "It does, babe. You would not believe all the things I want to do to you in that outfit, but I don't want to tell you in front of my parents." He slung the duffle bag over his shoulder before wrapping his free arm around her. "We're having a club breakfast tomorrow morning. You can stay for it if you want."

"I would like that. I like the club when they're drunk and hitting on me. I'll probably like them more when they're sober and not just trying to get down a girl's pants." Jamie smiled before Jax kissed the side of her head. When they reached the table, Gemma and Clay were already putting food onto each of the plates. "Hey guys! Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem! If you can put up with our boy, you're family." Clay grinned at her before kissing her head and sitting down, clapping his hands together. "I'm hungry! Let's eat."

They all sat down and started eating before Gemma started up a conversation. "So, Jamie, are you in any sports?"

Jamie smiled seeing Jax look down at his plate to hide his smirk. "Yes, I play volleyball. At least, I did at my old school. The season has already started here, so it's a little late to join, but I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy." She giggled when Jax pointed to himself.

"You should see her in school though. She's brilliant. We just started dissecting baby pigs in our science class. She carved that thing up and finished while the other girls in the class were gagging just looking at their pigs." Jax said wrapping his arm around Jamie's waist. "Plus, she put the gym teacher in his place." Jamie smiled seeing Gemma high five her son, remembering that Jax told her that their gym teacher used to be Gemma's gym teacher.

"I never met the guy. How bad is he?" Clay asked leaning forward towards Jamie.

Jamie smirked and leaned closer to Clay. "She's terrible."

* * *

Olivia moaned softly as Elliot kissed up her neck as the warm water starting cooling around them in the privacy of their master bathroom. "This was a good idea."

"I told you it would be." Elliot breathed as he continued to lazily graze his lips along the patches of skin he could reach with her laying between his legs. "We haven't had a moment's peace since we arrived here."

"We haven't gotten a single lead since we got here." Olivia stated. "I just have a date with Gemma Teller, and she is loyal to a fault. They aren't going to spill any information even if it means protecting the club. They'd handle it internally than talk to somebody else about it."

Elliot nodded his head, kissing the back of hers. "Then, we just have to gain her trust enough to let her believe we are interested in a lot more than being friends."

Olivia shook her head as she turned around. "El, we are not going to infiltrate the club by joining it. This club hunts down rats. Once we leave and disappear, they aren't going to stop and think before coming after this. We have to play this differently than our other ops."

"Royce is already set up in the Sheriff's office. He officially starts tomorrow." Elliot said before rubbing her arms soothingly. "He'll be protecting us. We came out here to find Wayne Chester."

"And, we can do it without putting our lives in unnecessary danger." Olivia argued back. "I'm not letting you do this, El. I already lost you once because of that same reason. I'm not going to knowingly put us in that same situation."

Elliot sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the rough patch they had after he shot Jenna. It was tough for the both of them, but Olivia broke down and told him that he should leave if he couldn't be with her anymore. He remembered that night like it was a nightmare burned into his skin. He had come home to find the kids out and she was alone at the dining room table, her wedding ring laying flat on the wooden surface while tears streamed down her face. His distance made her lose all the loving confidence he had built for her for years, turning her back into the woman that thought she didn't deserve to be loved and wanted him to leave because she wasn't worth fighting for. It took a long time to build up that strength again, and he hated that he had to rebuild because he was the wrecking ball that destroyed her.

"Promise me, El." Olivia demanded quietly. "You won't join that club."

"I promise." Elliot whispered before letting his forehead rest against hers. "I won't, baby."

* * *

Jax walked into the kitchen to find Jamie and Gemma doing dishes together, talking about something he didn't bother to listen to. "Hey Ma," both girls looked towards him, "do you think you could skip dishes for one night and come on in to have movie night with us?"

Gemma smiled and put the dish in her hands into the drying rack. "I suppose I could do that for one night."

"Good, I'm going to go change first." Jax stated before looking at Jamie. "Do you want to change?"

Jamie wiped off her hands after putting a plate back in the cupboard. "Yeah." She went to grab her duffle bag and chuckled when Jax snatched it from the floor and hurried past her to go upstairs.

Gemma put her arm around Jamie. "It's okay to smack him if you want." She kissed the side of her head. "Clay and I will pick out a movie. Any preferences?"

"Anything without zombies or vampires." Jamie smiled before heading upstairs after Jax. She walked down the hallway to find Jax in his room, her duffle on the bed, while he riffled through his drawers to find something to wear for the movie. "Are shorts and a tang top fine?"

"Yeah, I'm only wearing sweatpants. So, you'll be more covered than I will." Jax smirked before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor.

Jamie shook her head with a smile and grabbed her clothes out of her duffle before unbuckling her belt. She lifted her own shirt over her head, smirking at the dumbstruck look on Jax's face before she pulled on a white tang top. She hooked her fingers into her jeans and slid them down her legs before grabbing a pair of her black shorts that she usually wore for volleyball practice. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and removed her earrings, dropping them into her bag as each item dropped into her hands. She laughed when she saw that Jax hadn't stopped from staring at her. "Babe, we're not going to watch the movie if you don't change."

Jax's mouth closed before his jaw dropped again to say something, but nothing came out. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, undoing his belt for him and watching as his pants dropped to the floor. She grabbed the gray sweatpants from his hand and unfolded them before pushing them back to his chest. He licked his lips, shaking his head, as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'll be down in a minute."

"You better. Otherwise, your parents are going to think we are messing around up here." Jamie smiled before zipping her duffle bag and tossing it onto the floor by Jax's discarded clothes. He pulled on his sweatpants and took her extended hand before they headed downstairs to join his parents.

* * *

As the credits rolled down the screen, Clay noticed that he was the only one still awake in the living room. Gemma was snuggled into his chest fast asleep. His stepson and his girlfriend were tangled together on the couch as if they had dropped onto it and just passed out. He chuckled softly before picking up his wife and moving over to the couch, nudging Jax's shoulder with his knee. Jax stirred before his eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness before seeing his stepfather standing over him holding his mother protectively. "Something wrong?"

"No, movie is done. Go upstairs and sleep on something that you two won't get a sore back from." Clay said jutting his chin up towards their bedrooms. "Goodnight son."

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review!**

Jamie moaned softly before waking up, opening her eyes to find herself laying in front of a passed out Jackson. She smiled noticing his protectiveness towards her even when he slept. He had placed her away from the door, blocking her from anyone who could possibly walk in with his body. His arm was around her waist and his other arm was supporting her head, bound to be numb by now after hours of her laying on it. She didn't want to wake him though.

She took her chance to look at the exposed chest in front of her, seeing the toned muscles that were underneath a multitude of scars that scattered his body. Being careful not to wake him, her fingers started tracing over the marks. The stories behind them were still a mystery to her and so was he. Her father's words ran through her head. _He will not hesitate to kill you._

"What are you thinking about?" Jax's voice was low, scratchy from just getting up. His fingers started rubbing the skin that had been revealed during the night from her tang top riding up.

"I'm just thinking about what else I'll find out about you." Jamie breathed before looking up at him, smiling when he leaned down and kissed her slowly. "Good morning, by the way."

Jax grinned, dropping his head back down to his pillow and getting comfortable again on the mattress beneath him. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Great, I didn't wake up at all. That surprises me since it looks like you carried me up here after the movie." Jamie said lifting up her head from his arm and moving to rest her chin on his chest.

"Clay was the only one who saw the end of it. He woke me up and told me that we should sleep up here. It's probably better this way. The guys would've pounced on us the moment they got here if we would've stayed down in the living room. They love to watch their Saturday morning cartoons." Jax stated before running a hand down his face. "I can't feel my left arm."

"Well, don't worry. It's not a heart attack. I wouldn't be surprised since you had me laying on it all night. You're fingers were probably purple most of the night." Jamie said sitting up and taking his left arm into her lap, running her fingers over the pale side of it. She knew it would start hurting soon and helping him wake it up would ease it much faster. "What time will the guys get here?"

Jax closed his eyes for a brief moment. "They are probably here. They show up at the crack of dawn no matter how late they stay up at the party the night before." He cringed when he started to feel the familiar sensation in his arm that was always bound to come after a body part fell asleep. The needle like feeling started to set in wherever Jamie touched his arm. "I hope you're ready for a five star breakfast."

Jamie chuckled. "If breakfast is half as good as last night's dinner, I will be full within the hour." She kissed his fingers one by one, watching as the muscles started to twitch as they woke up. "How's it feeling?"

"It hurts, but it'll end soon." Jax smiled before looking at her attire that had been a little disheveled since the night before. The tang top had ridden up, showing a slice of her stomach, but it had also loosened around the top, making the straps slump on her shoulders, revealing more cleavage than what he was used to on her. He fixed her straps before pulling her tang top up to cover up the top of her bra that was also visible. He saw her questioning glance. "I'm only a man, babe. I can only look at merchandise so long before I really, really need it."

Jamie laughed before leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to use the bathroom quick. Do you think I should change for breakfast?"

"Only if you want to. What you're wearing is perfectly fine." Jax said before his girlfriend stood up and headed to his bathroom. He sat up in shook his arm, relaxing that it was feeling back to normal again. He grabbed a black wife beater from his floor before putting it on and gathering his hair in a small ponytail behind him. When Jamie came back out with her hair brushed through and her clothes straightened out, he stood up and stretched. "Okay, are you ready?"

Jamie smiled with a nod before taking his hand and following downstairs. "I'm not going to see anymore of Tiggy, am I?"

Jax laughed as he kissed her temple. "I think you've already seen all of him, baby." When they walked into the kitchen, they were both greeted by the men stuffing their faces throughout the house. They were loading up their plates from the kitchen counter and then joining Clay at the huge table that was in the dining room.

Gemma walked over to them with two loaded plates and gave each of them one. "I saved you two some food before the boys got to it." She looked at Jax. "You know how they can get. Go sit down and wait for everyone to get in. Clay wants to do a prayer for the upcoming ride."

"Okay Momma." Jax kissed her cheek before wrapped his arm around Jamie and guiding her through the crowd of hungry men to the table. He sat down next to Clay and pulled out the chair next to him, letting her sit down next to him. "Morning Pap."

"Morning son." Clay grinned before looking over at Jamie. "Morning Jamie, how was your night?"

Jamie smiled. "Good, I was out like a light. I don't even sleep that well at home."

"Good, I'm glad. You'll want to sleep for another twelve hours after this breakfast." Clay laughed before everyone started filing into the dining room to sit down. Gemma was the last one in and she filled her chair to the left of Clay, giving him a peck on the cheek to signal to everyone that everything was ready.

* * *

Olivia chuckled watching Elliot try to flip a pancake and catch it in the pan, most of them ending up on the floor. "Honey, it's only going to be the two of us. You've already made eight pancakes."

"Well, Allen will be hungry when he gets home no matter how much he eats at his friend's house." Elliot smiled before putting the last pancake on the plate and turning off the stove. "Why are you so eager to have me stop cooking?"

"Because, the sooner you're done eating pancakes, the sooner you'll be back to eating me." Olivia nearly moaned bringing him in between her legs as she sat on the counter. She let her hands run over the muscles of his bare chest, stopping at the top of his boxers and toying with the waistband.

Elliot looked at her with dark eyes as his own hands slowly worked on the buttons of his shirt she was wearing. "I can do both at the same time, and I'll prove it right now."

* * *

Jax had his arm draped over the back of Jamie's chair as she leaned back trying to finish the food on her plate. "Too much? Eyes bigger than your stomach?"

"Uh huh, it's so good." Jamie chuckled before looking over at the guys who were still stuffing their faces. "They are still chowing down like it's nobody's business."

"Yeah, they've gotten used to Momma's breakfasts. Watch them though. Any second now, they'll start talking about their scars and the stories behind them. They always argue about who has the biggest one." Jax explained into her ear.

Jamie smiled. "Who has the biggest one so far?"

Jax looked down the table. "So far it's a tie between Tiggy and Clay. Clay got his from the war. Tiggy just gets into a lot of messed up shit."

"You're damn right I'm gonna bring it up!" Tiggy suddenly yelled in a playful manner. Opie was already laughing sitting next to him. "I have the biggest scar at this table. I'll bet fifty bucks on it right now! It's time we settle this. Gemma, darling, do you have a tape measure around here somewhere."

Jax kissed Jamie's temple. "Can I bring you into this?" Jamie giggled into his shoulder, nodding in response to his question. He looked back over to Tiggy. "I'll take that bet."

Tiggy gave Jax a look of disbelief. "There is no way you have gotten a scar bigger than mine since our last breakfast. There is no fucking way."

"It's not me." Jax stated before looking at Jamie.

"No way." Tiggy said with a grin. "Your girl is the pretty, pretty princess. Princesses don't have scars."

Jax smirked. "When she's the princess in a motorcycle club, hell yeah she has scars." He grabbed his glass of orange juice and downed it. "Believe me, Tiggy. She has you beat."

Tiggy shook his head. "Let me see."

Jamie chuckled standing up and pulling her tang top over her head, leaving her in her sports bra. Jax held the tang top for her while Tiggy walked over to examine her scar. He knew right away it was much larger than his. "Satisfied?"

"How the hell did you get that?" Tiggy asked crouching down to look at it from another angle. "That's gotta be a foot and a half easy."

"Holy shit! Show us." Gemma demanded now concerned with the way Tiggy was describing it.

Jamie turned to let the rest of the family sitting at the table see that large white mark on her back, expanding into various other smaller marks that showed just how much force was put behind the impact. "Who the hell did that to you?" Clay asked as Gemma hurried over to Jamie to get a better look at the scar.

"It's a long story." Jamie stated moving her hair to one shoulder so it wouldn't get in Gemma's way. "My father's ex-wife stole my mother's eggs from a storage bank and used them to have me. When the truth came out that I wasn't her biological daughter, she kidnapped me. I was five or six at the time. Well, I am like my parents. So, I fought her every step of the way and ran away from the cabin out in the middle of no where. I was lucky a semi truck driver came and saved me. My father's ex-wife did this to me when I told her she wasn't my real mother."

Jax took her hand into his and kissed the back of it. "Tell them how." Jamie looked down at him. "These people know messed up. Believe me. You'll feel better."

Jamie squeezed his hand before looking back at Clay and Gemma, now noticing that the room was dead silent, all waiting for her answer. "She chased me around the cabin and caught me in the kitchen. She hit me with a rolling pin."

"A rolling pin did this?" Clay asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded glancing over her shoulder towards the scar. She could only see the top of it, but she knew how far down it went. "She hit me hard enough that my skin just broke from the impact. It ended up getting infected and almost spread into my bones. Doctors caught it in time. They said if she had hit my head instead of my back, she would've killed me." She smiled when Jax stood up and helped her put her tang top back on. "It's a real nightmare. There was court, and she wanted visitations from me."

"Where is she now?" Gemma asked going back to her seat.

Jamie sat back down next to Jax while he kept his hand in hers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "She's in prison in New York. She's been there for ten years now. She tricked everyone. She told her parents that I was her biological daughter. She told my older siblings that my mother knowingly handed over her eggs. She even tried to get her family to send me to live with her brother in France."

"To get you out of the country?" Gemma questioned.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, she was a real nut case."

Clay frowned. "Why did she take your mother's eggs in the first place?"

"My parents worked together for years before I was even born. They were extremely close. She thought the two of them were having an affair, or she figured my father would leave her to be with my mother. She stole my mother's eggs in hopes that having me would take him away from his job. It didn't work, obviously." Jamie stated running a hand through her hair. "Until the truth about my DNA came to light, my parents were just really good friends. It's ironic. She had me to keep my father away from my mother, but her decision to have my ultimately caused them to get together."

"So, your parents haven't been married long, have they?" Gemma asked taking a sip of her own juice.

Jamie shook her head. "Ten years, they've known each other for almost twenty-five years now."

"Wow, you'd never know it looking at them. They look like they could've been high school sweethearts." Gemma stated with a smile.

Jamie grinned. "Yeah, you would think so. I swear if they did meet in high school they would've ended up getting married as teenagers. My father was a reckless guy back then and my mother... well, she could've used his protective side back then. No matter what age they are, they seem to be perfect for each other. Unfortunately, my father got his ex-wife pregnant... a lot. He felt trapped, and so he stayed."

Jax smiled. "You make it sound like your father couldn't stop getting her pregnant."

"Well, he had four kids before me and was hardly home long enough to walk through the front door." Jamie chuckled taking his hand in between both of hers. "Anyway, my family is really messed up, and this is my souvenir of that I guess you could say. Honestly, I don't mind it."

Clay smiled at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Well, you shocked Tiggy. You're only the second person on this planet to do that."

Jax leaned over to her to kiss her cheek. "You don't want to know the first." Jamie chuckled letting her forehead rest against his cheek, feeling completely at home sitting there with the club of bikers.

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review! Love you guys!**

Jamie giggled watching Jax and Opie roll around in the grass in the backyard arguing over something with big grins on their faces. Putting the last dish in the drain, she emptied out the dish water and started drying her hands when Gemma trotted down the steps. "Oh sweetheart, you didn't have to do this?"

"I would've felt bad if I didn't help. You made such a nice meal and put all that work into it. Doing the dishes is the least I could do." Jamie smiled before looking back out at the boys. "You guys really are like family. It feels like home here, and I'm pretty much an outsider."

"An outsider? Darling, you are Jax Teller's girl. You can't get more involved with this club with any other guy besides Clay." Gemma smiled before leaning against the counter next to the teenager. "He tells me that you haven't told your parents yet."

Jamie glanced at Gemma, looking down at the counter. "They don't approve. Because he's part of a motorcycle club, they think he's a bad person." She ran a hand through her hair. "They don't know him. I'm afraid they won't even take the chance to get to know him."

Gemma nodded. "Your parents are very protective of you. I didn't know why until you told us about your scar at breakfast." She looked at the white streak that disappeared down the younger brunette's tank top. "What do they think about your scar?"

"I try not to show it around the house. I know they feel guilty. I can see it on their faces every time they see it." Jamie breathed before crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't remember her coming after me with the rolling pin. I was told I probably never would. My mind blocked it out for my six year old self's sanity. But, it hurts whenever I see a rolling pin."

Gemma pointed to the scar on her chest. "I've had this scar since my son died. My heart couldn't take the grief. I went through surgery and came out with this. I didn't think Clay would find me attractive anymore. I thought it made me lose value. Up until that point, my first husband made it very clear from the beginning that woman were bodies and wives were bodies men loved. Of course, he and I were living in a loveless marriage the last few years before he died." She brushed Jamie's hair out of the way of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Clay showed me that this scar adds to my value. It shows how strong I am. It shows I'm a fighter, a survivor. He's loved me since before this scar was branded on my chest, and he loves me more now than he did back then." She kissed Jamie's head. "So, wear that scar with pride. It proves how strong you are."

Jamie smiled when the older woman embraced her. "Thank you Gemma."

* * *

"Wayne Chester was seen yesterday meeting up with two members of Sons of Anarchy." Captain Royce said as he sat at Elliot and Olivia's dining room table, joining them for a late lunch. Allen had already abandoned the table to go play video games. "He'll be hanging around Charming for a while. They didn't give him anything in a package."

"I haven't even heard about his club coming to town." Elliot said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Olivia put her glass down. "I have lunch with Gemma Teller tomorrow. I could feel her out then for some information." She ignored the look of surprise on Elliot's face as she continued to speak. "Clay Morrow and Gemma Teller have seem to take a liking to Elliot and I. They've already been to the store and over to the house. Jamie has some of the same classes as their son."

"Speaking of Jamie, where is she?" Royce asked looking around.

Elliot smiled. "She spent the night with some friends. She should be back soon." He heard a car door close outside in the driveway before the front door opened. "That should be her."

Jamie walked into the small dining room and smiled seeing her parents sitting down with Captain Royce. "Hey."

"Well good morning." Olivia smiled receiving a hug from her daughter and kissing her head. "How was your night?"

"It was good. I had a lot of fun." Jamie said before hugging her father. She smiled at Captain Royce. "Hi Royce."

"Hey Jamie, how are you liking the new school?" Royce asked wiping off his hands with a napkin.

Jamie shrugged. "It's school. It's not New York. That's for sure." She picked up her bag from the floor. "I'm going to go shower and unpack."

Captain Royce stood up from the table. "I should probably get going anyway. Call me if anything comes up."

"I'll see you out." Elliot said standing up from the table and walking with Royce to the door. Olivia stood up and started clearing off the table, listening to Elliot and their Captain say their goodbyes before Elliot returned to help her. "So, lunch with Gemma Teller? You didn't tell me about that."

"It just sort of happened. I haven't set a date or anything like that." Olivia explained starting to get the dishes going in the sink. "I have her number, but I haven't done anything with it. If she messaged me to meet her somewhere, I was going to tell you about it. I just didn't think anything would come of it. She doesn't seem to be a very friendly person. She's probably digging for information."

Elliot sighed. "She probably is. That club runs this town. Anything she doesn't know about is going to be considered a threat. It's their mentality." He started putting covers on different dishes to put them away in the fridge. "They will go after our weakness, and that's our kids."

Olivia nodded her head. "I know. Gemma wouldn't harm our kids though. She knows what it's like to lose a child. Unless we take away her son, she wouldn't harm ours."

"We don't know that." Elliot breathed.

* * *

Clay shuffled into the office to find his wife laying on the couch in the office. "Well, look at you. I don't think I've ever seen you actually lounge on that couch before."

"Well, I've never been at work for this long on a Saturday. Jax's girlfriend cleaned up the breakfast while I took a shower. I almost think I should head home, but there's nothing to do there." Gemma smiled sitting up and welcoming Clay's arm around her as he sat down. "Unless, you want you to go home early."

"Is that all I am to you? If we had it your way, we wouldn't ever leave our bedroom." Clay smirked kissing the side of her head.

Gemma laughed before hitting his chest playfully. "Says you." She tucked her long hair behind her ear before laying her head on his arm, snuggling closer to his arm. "What else would we do? I live, sleep, and work with you. We're really never apart for you to tell me anything. Things with the guns hasn't brought up any drama... that I know about."

Clay rolled his eyes. "Nothing is new." He glanced out at the bikes lined up by the railing. "That is as long as you aren't plotting against our son's new girlfriend."

"Why would I do that?" Gemma asked feigning innocence, dropping the act when she saw the look on Clay's face. "For right now, I like her. She's seen the reality of life and she's still around Jax against the wishes of her parents. She adores our son, and she is much better than that bitch Tara."

"Just promise me that if you're feelings change, you'll let me know. We don't need another incident like we had with her to happen with Jamie." Clay stated before running a hand down his face. "Is that offer to go home still on the table? I need a shower."

Gemma chuckled as she stood up and turning to him. "A shower? We both know what happened last time we had shower sex. We don't need to frighten another nurse." She smirked putting her hands on her hips.

Clay pointed his finger at her. "Hey, we were drunk and you had that ridiculously tight leather get up on." He grabbed the backs of her thighs and tugged her forward, causing her to straddle him. "I'll prove to you that I can still do you properly not matter where we are."

"I'll hold you to it." Gemma all but purred into his ear before pecking his lips and standing back up, holding her hands out for him to take. "You coming, Mr. President?"

Clay grinned at her, taking her hands into his and standing up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, nearly dragging her towards the door. "You sure know how to make me feel like a king, babe."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review!**

Gemma let out an angry growl when Clay pulled out of her and turned off the water in the shower. "I swear to God! Clay, if you don't finish me off right now, I going to castrate you." That was the third time she was ready to let go and give into the pleasure he was giving her, but he knew her body just like she did and he did something that brought her back down, but made her next build up even more powerful.

Clay's hands wound around her waist from behind, his member pushing into her back. "Get in bed and I'll do just that, baby." He saw her about to protest when he pushed open the shower door and tossed her a towel, drying himself off as he headed towards the bedroom. "Coming baby?"

"If I didn't want you so much, I'd refuse you." Gemma muttered as she dried herself off, pulling her hair out of the bun she had done before getting under the hot spray. When she walked out of the bedroom, Clay's hands were on her again. She moaned when he tangled one of his hands in her hair. He guided her towards the bed before she laid down. "Oh fuck!" She gasped when he grabbed her and flipped her over, holding her hips in his large hands before driving home.

* * *

Jax put his pillow over his head, trying to block out the moans coming from the next room. "Fucking hell." He grumbled before getting out of his bed and grabbing a duffle, stuffing his pillow inside of it. He grabbed his phone and dialed Opie's number. "Hey Ope, can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Pap is going on one of his fits. My mom just called here. It's not a good idea." Opie said scratching the back of his head. "Why don't you stay at the clubhouse tonight?"

"Tiggy is using my room because his needed to be acid washed." Jax joked before pulling on a shirt. "I'll find somewhere else to stay."

Opie sighed. "Why do you need a place to stay anyway? No one from the club is at your house." He asked recalling the multiple parties that Clay and Gemma had hosted at their house that turned into all night drunken blasts. Although the two would have willingly joined, showing up to school drunk wasn't really something they wanted to be caught for by the cops.

Jax smirked. "No, I can hear my mom getting fucked, Ope." He could hear his best friend laugh on the other end of the phone. "It's not funny. I shouldn't be hearing this." He smiled despite his comments before looking down at his bag. "I think I know where I could stay. Thanks Ope." He hung up before going through his contacts, clicking on the one name that probably would be the last place he could stay.

* * *

Jamie rolled over in her bed when she heard her phone going off. "Who the hell could that be?" She grabbed the small cell before seeing Jax's name on the screen. She pulled it to her ear. "Jax?"

"Hey baby, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Jax asked hopping out his window and heading towards his bike.

"No, it's only one in the morning. I'm always awake at this time." Jamie chuckled sarcastically. "Is there something wrong?"

Jax paused before speaking. "I know that this isn't a good idea. But, I need a place to stay tonight. Opie's dad is going mad, and I can hear my parents going to town like there's no tomorrow." He started moving his bike down the driveway, avoiding turning the motor on until he was by the main road.

Jamie's eyes widened. "That's a terrible idea." She sat up in her bed and looked out her window. "Are you sure this is the only place you can stay? I would love it if you were here, but you under the same roof as my parents puts you in gunfire range."

"If you want me there, that's all it will take to get me there." Jax smiled before tossing his leg over his bike and straddling it. "I'll park at Ope's and jog to your place. I should be there in five minutes."

"Okay, I'll open up my window when I see you." Jamie said slipping out of her bed and walking over to the window bench that was in her room. She smiled hearing Jax's bike roar to life on the other end of the call. "Bye baby."

* * *

Elliot groaned plopping down onto his bed while Olivia started to organize paperwork she had spread out across the blanket. "I'm beat. We aren't getting anywhere with this case. Chester is seen with Sons of Anarchy once and now we are going full bore on this thing." He rolled onto his back, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "Even Royce is going around in circles. He just doesn't want to see it."

"Elliot, it's the case of his murdered wife. It's personal for him." Olivia said putting the files away in her nightstand. She turned out the light and laid down, rubbing Elliot's back only to feel the tense muscles. "If you were in his place, what would you do?"

"It's not even a question. If someone took you away from me, I would take them out. End of discussion. I don't care if it sends me to prison. No one deserves a place as good as prison if they murder my wife." Elliot breathed before wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I feel the same way about the kids. No one messes with my family."

Olivia caressed his face with her thumb, watching as his eyes closed. "You scare me when you talk like that." She wrapped her arms around him, letting her forehead rest against his. "I love you."

Elliot pecked her lips, placing his palm on her back to pull her closer. "I love you too, Liv."

* * *

Jamie opened her window when she saw Jax pull into Opie's driveway and get off his bike. She chuckled watching him jog over to their yard and climb over their white picket fence, swearing when the pointed tops scraped against his legs. "You'll have to climb up the trellis."

"It's still better than hearing my mother have sex." Jax smirked before climbing up the greenery covered wall up to Jamie's window. She helped him climb inside before closing her windows, locking them shut while Jax took a moment to survey the room. "This is pretty nice."

"Thanks." Jamie smiled before going over to her bedroom door and locking it. "So, it was really bad at your house?"

Jax grimaced shaking his head. "You don't want to know." He took off his t-shirt before pulling his hair back and tying it. "I'm exhausted though. I just want to crash."

Jamie grinned before crawling back into her bed and opening the covers up to him. "Then hop in." Jax smiled before slipping under the covers next to Jamie and wrapping his arms around her waist. He helped her situate the blankets over them before he looked down at Jamie.

"I need you to turn around." Jax breathed.

Jamie frowned. "Why?"

Jax kissed her forehead. "Just trust me." Jamie slowly turned around so her back was to him. He leaned down and kissed the scar that covered her back, continuing soft kisses all the way down until he reached the top of her tank top. "Okay, I'm ready to sleep now."

Jamie turned back around and saw Jax waiting for her to lay down in his arms. She could tell he was exhausted, but he still looked up at her with bright eyes. "What was that for?"

"Well," Jax started as Jamie laid down, allowing his arm to wrap around her waist, "if I show you how beautiful I think you are, you will start to see it. No matter how many or how big your scars are, I need you to know that." He saw Jamie smile before she wrapped herself around him tightly, nearly suffocating him. "I love you, Jamie."

Jamie leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review!**

Jamie moaned softly feeling a warm sensation on her neck. She heard a deep chuckle in her ear before the warmth moved to her ear. "Good morning, gorgeous." The voice whispered.

"Good morning." Jamie smiled opening her eyes to find Jax kissing the side of her face. She giggled when he moved to her face. "What are you doing?"

"I woke up to find the girl I love next to me, and she loves me too. I'm taking advantage of this for the moment." Jax grinned wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "I love you."

Jamie grinned before kissing him. "I love you too." She ran her fingers along his hair that was still pulled back into a hair tie. "I don't want to go to school today."

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "We don't have to."

"If we don't, I'll be grounded." Jamie said. "That means I'm under house arrest and away from you. I don't want that."

"Well, then I'll just have to make school worth your time... and mine. I hate school more than you do." Jax chuckled before moving her hair away from her face, over her shoulder. "After school, we should go to the bluffs."

"The bluffs?" Jamie asked with furrowed eyebrows. "What's that?"

Jax grinned. "It's a place I like to go and think. It's a pretty cool spot." He moved his forehead to rest against hers. "I wish we could do this every night. Lay next to each other. It's the first time I felt like I belonged to someone other than my club."

Jamie felt her heart skip a beat at those words. "Really?"

"Really." Jax nodded before cupping her face in his hand, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

That's when they both heard the knock on her bedroom door. "Jamie, baby, you gotta get up soon or else you are going to be late for school." Elliot's voice came through the wooden barrier.

Jamie took a moment to calm her erratic heart. "I'm up. Thanks Daddy." She wrapped her arms around Jax when he moved his face to her stomach to keep his laughter quiet. She smiled feeling his body shake against her. "If I hadn't locked the door last night, we'd both be dead right now."

"I don't doubt it." Jax smiled before kissing Jamie again and getting out of the bed to look at his duffle. "I actually grabbed clothes that match. It was dark, and I just grabbed the first things I could find."

"Well, aren't you lucky?" Jamie giggled before moving to her closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled off her tang top to change when she saw Jax frozen staring at her.

"I am very lucky." Jax nodded before hurrying to change.

* * *

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair before sighing seeing Elliot pouting at the counter in the candy shop. "El, baby, you can't still be mad at me. I told you that it just happened."

"Yeah, I know, but, if looking sad makes you feel guilty, I know that I'll be very happy when you try to make it up to me." Elliot smirked before receiving a playful smack on the arm. "I'm just saying."

"You are incorrigible." Olivia smiled before throwing her purse over her shoulder. "I'll text you when I get to the diner and when I leave. Then, I'll come back here and show you all the different ways to eat M&M's."

Elliot frowned. "That doesn't sound sexy."

Olivia skimmed her lips over Elliot's, moaning and chuckling at the same time. "You don't know what I have in mind." She chuckled when his eyes widened at her words. "I'll see you in a few hours."

* * *

Gemma hung up the phone with Clay when Olivia walked into the diner. She quickly walked over and sat down in the opposite booth before saying hello. "Hey Liv, how is the store going?"

"It's doing okay. I'm still not used to being in a place that is so dead. It's like staying on a dead end street." Olivia smiled before looking down at her menu. She saw Gemma playing with her thumbs. "Is everything okay? You seem nervous."

"It's nothing. Just a little problem with the family business. Competition comes out of no where and could really kill you." Gemma said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Olivia knew that Gemma was trying to put on a brave face and that she meant what she said literally. If Olivia hadn't read her file, she would just chalk it up to regular businesses competing, but one look at this woman's past and you knew that her life was guns and bullets until the end. "Anything I can do to help?"

Gemma's eyes widened the slightest, but she quickly hid her surprise. "Uh, not as of right now, but I'll let you know in the future if we come to need a favor." She leaned back in the retro red leather booth seat before speaking again. "How are your kids doing?"

"They are both adjusting well. Jamie seems to be little Miss Popular. We can hardly keep her in the house long enough to use the bathroom." Olivia nodded her head. "How is Jax?"

"He's almost a completely different boy." Gemma grinned. "I'm pretty sure he's fallen in love with a girl at school."

Olivia smiled seeing the motherly pride on Gemma's face. "Really? Have you met her yet?"

Gemma nodded her head. "Multiple times. She's a sweetheart. My son can't stop talking about her. I already love her myself. She fits right in with the family." She took a sip of her coffee. "And, she's not afraid to put Jax in his place when he crosses the line."

"Well, you sound like your son might have found the right girl for him." Olivia grinned.

"I think he has." Gemma smirked before the waitress came over and took their order.

When the waitress left, Olivia felt compelled to ask the next question. "What's the story behind your scar, if you don't mind me asking?"

Gemma shook her head. "I don't mind. Bad heart. It's the family flaw. I had to have surgery, and this was my parting gift." She looked down at the scar between her breasts. "I thought my life was over after that surgery. I was left with this huge scar. When John left, I really thought that he left because of the surgery. But, Clay came into my life. He showed me that my scar was part of my story. It showed the world how strong I really was. I just told this to my son's girlfriend the other day. It shows that I'm a survivor."

"That's... actually quite inspiring." Olivia breathed looking down at her coffee. "I never really thought about scars that way. Most of my scars have these horrible stories behind them. I hate them. Elliot loves them for some reason."

"It's because it's shows him what you went through to get to him. Mine came from teenage stupidity and a health condition." Gemma said. "Tell me about your worst scar."

Olivia paused for a moment before turning her hand over to show Gemma the faint scar on her wrist. "This was caused by a broken vodka bottle... that my mother swung at me..."

 **Please review! Love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Please review!**

Jamie stood by her locker waiting for Jax to meet up with her when one of Jax's classmates, Lonnie, walked up behind her and put his hand on her waist. "Hey Stabler, listen. I know that you've been wanting to get with me for a while. So, I've managed to move some things around to make time for you tonight. How about we go out?"

"I don't know who you're talking to, but zero percent of that is true." Jamie stated swatting his hand away from her hip.

Lonnie chuckled in her ear. "C'mon, babe, no one can resist me. I can see it in your eyes. You've been waiting for me since you got here."

Jamie stepped away from him, turning towards him in the same movement. "Please go away."

"Oh, I get it. You want to keep us a secret for the time being. I get it. The girls around here can get jealous really quick." Lonnie grinned looking around the hallway.

"I don't want you. Ever." Jamie said crossing her arms over her chest.

Lonnie shook his head as he watched her look over her shoulder in search of someone. "Well, then I'll make it quick." He nearly twisted her neck clasping his hand over her mouth and pulling her into the boy's bathroom.

Jamie yelled the moment his hand pulled away from her lips. "Stop it! Let me go!" She tried to pry herself from his grip, but he white knuckled her arms against the wall. She kicked at his legs, but nothing seemed to phase him. "Get off of me!"

"Just enjoy the ride." Lonnie smiled at her before leaning his head closer to hers.

Jamie turned her face away. "Jackson!" She yelled.

Almost as if he was waiting for his name, Jax burst through the bathroom door before Lonnie's lips could come into contact with Jamie's skin. He threw his fist into Lonnie's face, making him step away from Jamie and let her go. "Are you okay?" Jax asked her, cupping her face in his hands.

"I'm okay." Jamie breathed before they heard Lonnie groan getting up from the floor.

"You think you're a tough guy, huh?" Jax asked turning his attention back towards him. He grabbed Lonnie by the hair and slammed him against the wall, never letting his fist loosen its hold. "You want to take advantage of a girl, huh?" He kicked his legs out from under him, making him land on his knees. "You don't touch my girl, got it?" He didn't let Lonnie answer before he smashed his face against the sink.

"Jax, stop! That's enough!" Jamie cried pulling on his arm.

Jax looked back at her, his hand still gripping Lonnie's weak body. "He tried to attack you."

Jamie nodded. "And, you stopped it. Look, he's learned his lesson. There's no reason to kill him for it." She stroked Jax's face. "You saved me, baby. There's no need to hurt him."

"Okay." Jax whispered before letting Lonnie go, watching as he sagged to the floor coughing. He wrapped his arms around Jamie and kissed her head. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She breathed into his chest.

"What the hell happened in here?" The principal yelled with a teacher behind him as they barged into the bathroom. "My office NOW!"

* * *

"I didn't get a lot of information, Elliot. She's a very tight-lipped person. I understand though why she is the way she is. After meeting her and reading her file, she probably knows more secrets than the President, El." Olivia said as she drove through Charming. She glanced into her rearview mirror to find Gemma standing by her car talking on the phone. She frowned seeing her hang up her phone suddenly and scramble into her car, nearly marking up the black top as she sped away somewhere. "She may be part of an evil organization, but she's a good person deep down. She loves her family, and wants to protect the ones she loves. That's how I am, El."

"But, you don't go around killing people just to accomplish that." Elliot said looking at his computer screen sitting at the counter.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I know you think of it that way, but that's no necessarily true. I have a badge. I went to the academy to do my job. I'm arresting people all the time, but I'm still killing people, baby. The only difference is that I just have to do a crap ton of paperwork and a psych evaluation to get my gun back." She sighed putting on her sunglasses. "I'm not saying that I trust her. I'm just saying that she's been through a lot, and we could learn from that."

Elliot frowned. "First of all, when we kill people, it's because they are about to harm somebody else."

"And, they kill people because their family is getting hurt from business." Olivia retorted.

"There is something else that is bothering you." Elliot concluded no longer paying attention to the card game pulled up on his laptop. "What are you talking about? What exactly could we learn from her?"

"How about to embrace what happened in the past no matter how painful it is?" Olivia spat. "Elliot, our daughter doesn't even go swimming in a swimsuit because we can't look at her scar without making her feel guilty. She hates that we feel guilty about it."

"Well, how am I supposed to feel?" He asked feeling the pressure in his chest get tighter.

Olivia paused to keep her own anger at bay. "How about proud?" She heard his breath hitch at the question. "She survived the horror behind that scar. She went through probably one of the most traumatic things you could go through as a child, and she has embraced it to the best of her ability. We are the ones holding her back. We should make her feel like that scar is part of her survival and not as part of our guilt and pain."

Elliot pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's fucking hard to do. She got that scar because I fell in love with you while I was married to Kathy. I tipped Kathy off about knowing Jamie was really yours, and she was kidnapped because of it."

"But, Kathy is the reason that scar exists. I feel just as guilty, but I know it's not my fault. We can't make our daughter feel like she has to hide herself." Olivia breathed.

"Well, I planned to do exactly that. No boy wants a girl who never shows up." Elliot said before looking down at the counter. "But, I know what you're talking about. I agree with you... as always."

Olivia chuckled before there was a beep on her phone. "Hold on, babe. I'm getting another call." She pulled the phone away to see the number. "It's the school. Just stay on the other line. I'll let you know what this is once I'm done." She pressed her thumb to her phone to answer the second call. "Hello?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Please review!**

"Wait, what did the principal say?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia rushed into the school.

"He said that Jamie got into a fight, and we had to come get her." Olivia said as they rounded the corner to the principal's office. "I guess the other guy was taken to the hospital with a broken nose and jaw."

Elliot stepped in front of his wife. "Jamie isn't that violent. She can defend herself, but she wouldn't practically break someone's face in."

Olivia nodded. "That's why I'm wondering what happened."

They both went silent when Clay and Gemma walked around the corner and started walking past them to the principal's office. Once they reached the open doorway, Jax and Jamie both rushed out at them.

"What the hell is that?" Elliot breathed.

Olivia shook her head, her eyes never leaving her daughter. "I don't know."

"Are you two okay? What happened?" Gemma asked looking between the two.

Jax pointed down the hallway. "Some asshole pushed Jamie into the bathroom to have his way with her. Things got a little out of control."

"A little?" Gemma asked with a small smile. She looked at Jamie and cupped her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jamie nodded before receiving a hug from Clay. "My arms just hurt a little."

Clay looked down at the bruises on her upper arms from where she was grabbed. "That little rat. They are already purple." He looked at Jax. "What did the principal say?"

Jax shoved his hands in his pockets. "He doesn't exactly believe me, but he said he'd look at the cameras outside the bathroom. I guess he'll have to hand the tapes over to Unser."

"Jamie?"

Jamie turned around to see her parents standing further down the hallway. "Shit." She whispered before feeling Jax's fingers tangle with hers. She looked up at him. He squeezed her fingers briefly, but it was all she needed. "I love you too." She breathed before letting him go and walking over to her parents.

"What was that?" Elliot asked pointing over at Clay, Gemma, and Jax.

"You don't understand-" Jamie started, but jumped at her father's voice.

"You've been lying to us!" He roared. "You've been lying this whole time, haven't you?" He became louder when she remained silent. "Haven't you?!"

Jamie teared up. "Not the entire time."

Olivia put a hand on Elliot's arm. "El, let's not do this here."

"Why not?" Elliot asked raising both his arms in the air. "Tell me, Jamie. When were you going to tell us about this secret life you've been living? Were you ever planning on telling us? Were you just waiting for when we would find you dead in a ditch somewhere?"

"Elliot!"

"You are wondering the same thing." Elliot said looking at his wife.

Jax stormed over to Jamie, stepping halfway in front of her to face her parents. "I understand you're mad that she didn't tell you about our relationship, but you didn't give her much else of a choice."

"Excuse me? But, we are talking with our daughter." Olivia stated trying to take Jamie's arm. Jax stepped in her way. "You don't want to do that. I've fought for my daughter once and faced the devil to do so. I'm not afraid to do it again."

Jax took Jamie's hand in his. "I'm not afraid either. I will fight to protect her and honor her, because I love her. And, she loves me against all reason... and orders from you two. I get you don't like me. You see me and think dangerous biker who is going to get your daughter killed. Yes, she is a target to more people being with me... but she will also be protected by an entire club."

Jamie stepped out from behind Jax. "That's why you were called down here. He protected me from some pervert upper classman."

"I don't care if he took down the President to protect you. You are never seeing him again." Elliot nearly growled before grabbing Jamie's free hand. "Let's go."

"Dad!" Jamie said tugging on her hand. "I don't want to go."

Olivia put a hand on her daughter's back. "Jamie, you need to listen to us."

Jamie yanked her arm from Elliot's grip and rushed back into Jax's arms. "I love him, Mom."

"Okay, let's just take a moment to cool off and figure out where to go from here." Gemma said stepping in between the two couples. "We're obviously getting nowhere with this conversation."

Olivia stepped up to Gemma. "Are you really trying to get between my daughter and me?"

Gemma glared at the brunette. "No more than you're trying to get in the way of your daughter and my son."

"There is nothing to talk about here." Elliot said before prying Jamie from Jax's arms and putting her behind him. "You stay away from my daughter. If you don't, we're going to have a big problem."

Clay stepped forward. "If you threaten my son, _we're_ going to have a big problem."

Jax looked around Clay's shoulder to see Jamie still standing behind her Dad. Her eyes met his before jutting her chin towards the school's front doors. He nodded once before watching her slowly walk away from their arguing parents. Once she was out the door, he pulled out his phone and saw her text.

 _I'll meet you at your house.- Jamie_

"You can't control your daughter's life. She can love who she wants. And, she happens to love my son." Gemma said crossing her arms over her chest.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Please, she's sixteen years old. I thought I was in love when I was nineteen, but it was just an excuse to get away from my mother."

Gemma smirked. "The situation seems eerily similar." She saw Olivia's eyes go wide with anger. "I know everything about you, Liv. Jamie told me everything, even before you did. I know about the scar on her back that haunts you too. And, I knew that you two were cops the minute I saw you."

"What?" Jax asked furrowing is eyebrows together.

"They are NYPD detectives. Unser filled me in with the details." Gemma sighed before turning to her son. "Jamie didn't tell you to protect them. Just like she didn't tell them about you two so that she could still be with you."

Clay nodded. "Don't be mad at her, son." He whispered to Jax, clapping the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm not." Jax said before walking past the parents.

"Where are you going?" Gemma asked putting her hands on her hips.

Jax turned to her, a small smile gracing his lips. "I had a prior commitment that I'm late for."

Elliot scanned the hallway. "Where'd Jamie go?"

"She had her car keys." Olivia breathed before running a hand through her hair. "Well, this is just one big cluster-"

Elliot interrupted her. "We're still in a school, babe."

Clay chuckled. "Glad we settled things, Stabler."

"Shut the fuck up." Elliot hissed before turning on his heel with Olivia and running towards the front doors of the school.

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review!**

"Jamie!" Jax called hurrying into his house. He climbed up the stairs two at a time before seeing Jamie walk out of his room and into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Jamie said into his chest, holding him tighter.

Jax kissed her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He glanced out his window. "Look, we can't stay here. My parents and your parents are coming."

Jamie took his hand as they hurried down the stairs. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to lay low for a while." Jax sighed before seeing a picture of his mother and father holding him shortly after he was born. "I may have an idea."

* * *

Olivia sped up when Clay and Gemma turned onto a dirt road. "There's Jamie's car. This must be their house."

"Liv! Liv! There they are. Jamie is on his bike!" Elliot shouted as they drove past on his motorcycle.

"Hang on!" Olivia said before whipping the car around and punching her foot down on the gas pedal. She felt the back end of the car slide around once she got onto the black top. "Call Royce and tell him what's going on. He may be able to help us."

Elliot pointed towards the motorcycle. "They are going to try and beat the train." He saw the train rolling down the tracks ahead before noticing his daughter and Jackson Teller riding right towards the crossing. "Liv, pull out in front of them."

Olivia looked down at the speedometer. "I can't go any faster, and they are out too far ahead." She watched the bike fly across the tracks before the train came through, blocking both the path and their visual on their daughter. "She's gone."

* * *

Jax pulled up to a small bar that looked like it had been abandoned for years. The grass brushed against his knees as he slowly made his way to the front steps. "This should be good." He said cutting off the engine to his bike.

Jamie climbed off the bike and looked around the building, noticing the faded letters on the side of the building. "What is this place?"

"This was the old clubhouse." Jax said climbing the steps, extending his hand to her. He squeezed her hand when she slipped it into his. "My father and Clay built this place before my mom was even in the club."

"Why did you leave?" Jamie asked as they stepped inside, the floorboards creaking underneath their feet.

Jax pulled away a sheet covering an old couch. "The club was growing. They needed more room. This place isn't exactly in Charming either." He looked around the dusty room. "We can still go back. I can take you back to your parents."

Jamie shook her head. "They are just going to take me away from you." She kissed his shoulder before following up the stairs to a large room with cots scattered around. Jax ran a hand down his face. "We can air them out."

"Air them out? They've been up here for nearly twenty years." Jax asked with a smile.

Jamie shrugged. "If we find a stick, we can just beat the dirt and dust out of them." She looked around and found a bat in the corner, picking it up and twisting it around in her hand. "This would do."

Jax grinned before moving towards the first cot and yanking the mattress up off the iron bed. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

"Okay, here's the last one." Jamie called before pushing the mattress out of the upstairs window. It landed down with the rest of them, near Jax. A cloud of dust kicked up, making Jax try to fan it away coughing. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just trying not to breath it in." Jax said before covering his mouth and nose with his shirt. "Come on down. We could probably get this done before dark." He waited until Jamie came out the front door, hopping off the porch into the tall grass. "I don't think we thought this through."

Jamie frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Jax pointed up to the window. "Getting them back up there won't be as easy as it was tossing them down here."

"Oops." Jamie chuckled looking up at the window.

* * *

Gemma sighed sitting back down in her car in the clubhouse parking lot. Clay stood next to her, leaning his body against the back door, when Elliot and Olivia walked up to them. "They aren't in there." Elliot nearly growled.

"I could've saved you that time if you had listened to me. Jax's bike isn't here." Gemma said peering at them through her sunglasses.

"Well, where are they?" Olivia asked the older woman. "Not only is my daughter missing, your son is missing. I would think you'd be more concerned if you're the loving mother you claim to be."

Gemma stood. "Don't you dare question the love I have for my child." She pressed her chest against Olivia's. "My son ran away with your daughter. He knows that he's safe to come home." She took off her sunglasses to look her in the eyes. "I don't agree with what our kids are doing, but I understand why they are doing it. I've never seen my son love someone as much as he loves your daughter. Whether you like it or not, your daughter loves my son." She glanced at Clay before slipping her sunglasses back on. "If we hear anything, we will call you." She got back into her car, this time closing the door. "Let's go, Clay."

Elliot smirked at the biker King. "So, I guess she where's the pants in the family?"

"As long as I get to take them off, she can wear whatever she wants." Clay grinned before leaning down and kissing his wife. "Speaking of that-"

"Get in the car, Clay." Gemma interrupted him with a chuckle. Once he was inside, she let the engine roar as she pulled out of the lot.

Elliot looked at his wife. "Do you think they will call us?"

Olivia shrugged. "At this point, we have to trust them. They are the only connection we have to our daughter." She slipped her hand into his. "Just think. She was probably here, and we didn't even think it was a possibility."

"She's our daughter; she's supposed to listen to us." Elliot said as they walked back to her car. "We shouldn't have to wonder if she's disobeying us or not."

"Elliot, she is our daughter. That's exactly the point." Olivia stated tugging on Elliot's hand. He turned to her with a frown. "When was the last time we ever followed the rules. We've been told not to do things, and we go ahead and do them anyway. I think Gemma has a point. As much as I hate to think about it, our daughter may be in love with a future criminal. I know what she's doing is wrong, but we weren't exactly right either."

Elliot pointed out towards the hills outside of town. "Liv, our daughter ran away from home, and you're defending her. I think you've been drinking the cool aid."

Olivia pulled her hand out of his. "Don't do that." She sighed and looked down the road. "Yes, we were trying to protect her. Yes, she is disobeying us. I'm not defending her actions. I'm just saying that we didn't give her a fair situation." She bit her lip. "Gemma was right. We cringe at the sight of her scar, and she has to live with it every day, covering it up just to make us happy. We look at that scar, and we see the pain."

"Because, it was painful, Liv." Elliot shouted. "We woke up in the middle of the night to find her bleeding on the couch. We had to rush her to the hospital and watch as she passed out because of the blood loss. She was nearly paralyzed!"

"I know that!" Olivia boomed. "I remember that night, vividly. I still have nightmares. But, that's just it. They are just nightmares now. We made it through. That part of our lives is over."

Elliot stepped closer to her. "So, what are you saying?"

Olivia sighed putting a hand to her face. "We just remind her of the pain. Jax probably sees that scar and thinks of her as a survivor. He sees her as a strong person." She saw the impact she was making on her husband. "She loves that he sees her for her, El. I don't know if we've ever done that."

"I don't think we have." Elliot breathed before looking out towards the road with her. "Where is she?"

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Please review!**

Jamie smiled when Jax crawled onto the pile of blanket, pillows, and mattresses with her. After beating everything to kick out all the dust, it took them until dark to bring everything back up to the loft. "Do you think we'll be okay here for the night?"

"Yeah," Jax said wrapping his arms around her. "Anything that comes through here wouldn't come up to the second floor." He laid his head back against the pillows. "We need to figure out a game plan for tomorrow though."

"My parents aren't going to let me see you, especially after this." Jamie breathed laying her head on his chest. "As much as I love my parents, I love you too. I don't want them to make me choose."

Jax kissed the top of her head. "We just need to keep a low profile for a while. Take showers at my parents house when they're at work. Avoid driving through town. Maybe we could meet up with Opie so he can bring us some food."

Jamie nodded. "What about living arrangements?" She asked. "As lovely as this is," She chuckled. "We need a place where we could have a meal that doesn't consist of bread and cereal."

"We'll have to figure that out too." Jax agreed. "I'll call some of the guys tomorrow and ask to see if anybody has a place for us to stay. Some of the guys have their own places, but they stay at the clubhouse. We may get to borrow one of those."

Jamie kissed his hand that was dangling over her shoulders. "I never got to ask you earlier." He looked down at her, seeing her blue eyes look back up at him. "Were you going to kill that guy today in the bathroom?"

Jax starred up at the ceiling. "He would've deserved it."

"You didn't need to do it." Jamie sighed.

Jax turned on his side, looking her in the face. "Jamie, what that guy tried to do is unforgivable." He pinched her chin gently, keeping her eyes trained on him when she tried to look away. "What he was going to do to you... if I hadn't gotten there... I could never forgive myself if something like that happened to you." He pushed back her hair. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, ever. Even if that means somebody is going to die."

* * *

Clay answered his phone as he walked into the office, finding his wife busying herself with paperwork. "Wayne, I hope that you have news for me concerning our deal."

"I do," Wayne replied, his voice as cocky as ever. "I'm not making this deal until I get twenty percent, Clay." He started tapping his fingers, the sound reaching the speaker of Clay's phone. "I don't want to do something I don't have to."

"We agreed twelve before you even stepped foot in Charming." Clay nearly growled, catching Gemma's attention.

Wayne smiled on the other end, sitting inside his car. "Do you know what I do when I don't get what I want, Clay? I get leverage." He turned on the engine to his car. "Where is your son, Clay?"

Clay's eyes widened. "If you touch him, I swear to God-"

"Bump it up to twenty percent and I'll leave them alone, your son and the girl." Wayne stated.

"Fine, twenty percent." Clay agreed. "It's yours."

Wayne chuckled. "Good." He pulled his car up behind the trees next to Jax's motorcycle. "Good, your son will be returned to you once I receive my share."

Clay opened his mouth to yell, but heard the bing that signaled the end of the call. Pulling the phone away from his ear, he turned to Gemma who looked as white as a ghost. "They have them."

* * *

"Jamie, did you find my bag yet?" Jax asked jumping down the front steps to the old clubhouse, landing in the tall grass before walking towards his bike. "Jamie? Baby, where are you?"

"Isn't that cute?" Wayne said stepping out with Jamie from behind one of the trees. He had his hand wrapped tightly around Jamie's mouth while his other hand held a knife against her throat. "I want you to get into the backseat of my car. Put on the handcuffs that are in there."

Jax clenched his jaw. "You better move that knife away from her throat, Wayne."

Jamie squeaked when Wayne pressed the knife harder against her throat, drawing blood. She reached up with her cuffed hands and grabbed his wrist. "Jax, please."

Jax gulped before nodding once, walking over to the car and slipping into the backseat. Once he secured the cuffs on his wrists and lifted them up to show Wayne, he leaned back in the worn leather of the seat. "Okay, Wayne."

"Reach over and open the trunk." Wayne demanded as he marched towards the back of the car.

"I'll get in the trunk." Jax said moving closer to the door. "Let her sit up here."

Wayne pointed his knife at Jax. "Open the God damn trunk, Teller!"

Jax looked to Jamie before leaning over the seat, pressing the button to open the trunk on the dash. The car kicked up when the door flung open, jostling around when Wayne forced Jamie into the trunk. "What's going on, Wayne? Whatever it is, my club will take care of it."

"I'm only taking out an insurance policy on my twenty percent of the deal." Wayne smirked before getting into the driver's seat of the car. "I'd hang onto something if I were you."

* * *

"Wayne Chester has our daughter?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia stood in the small, overheated office that sat on the Teller-Morrow lot. SAMCRO members were outside the window, working on their bikes in the shop, unaware of what chaos was threatening to spill out of the confinement of the four walls they were contained in. "Why does he have Jamie?"

Clay waved his hand around. "He's guaranteeing his share of our deal. He took Jax with him too."

Elliot scoffed. "I honestly don't give a rat's ass about your son. I'm worried about my daughter."

"If you're really worried about it her, be happy that Jax is with her. At this point, he's the only one who can protect her." Gemma shot back, leaning back in her office chair with her pen twiddling between her fingers.

Olivia held up her hands between Elliot and Clay. "Look, we need to work together on this. Let's set our differences aside and focus on our children. We haven't really been doing that much lately, and now we're stuck in this mess." She looked back at Clay and Gemma. "Do you know where Wayne is staying?"

"He was staying at the hotel in the next town over, but he'll be long gone now if he has the kids." Clay sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"What kind of car does he drive?" Olivia asked.

Gemma glanced down at her desk. "A blue seventies charger."

Elliot turned his attention to the biker queen. "Do you know the license plate number?"

"I have it on file." Gemma stated pulling out the paper from her piled desk. She glanced over the paper before highlighting the plate number on the paper, handing it over to Clay. "Get the boys on it."

"No, we can run it and have police looking for the car." Olivia stated reaching for the paper.

Gemma stood and took the paper back, keeping it out of the younger woman's reach behind her back. "No cops. Police show up, and Wayne will act quick. We might as well be pulling the trigger on our kids ourselves." She walked over to the window between her office and the shop. "My boys will take care of business, and they will bring our babies home safe. Wayne won't make it out of Charming."

Elliot's eyes widened. "We're not killing anyone."

"You already signed on for that when you asked for our help." Gemma stated before handing the paper back to Clay. "Go show the boys."

 **Please review!**


End file.
